The Mistresses of Death (AU Take Two New Book One)
by Lexie Starfire
Summary: Lily and James didnt die that fateful night but their souls just went to their original bodies they did, however, leave behind their twin daughters Rosemary and Holly Petunia isn't spiteful Vernon is the same as he was in the book Dudley is different he is still a bully but not towards his family and the twins count as family Vernon is not actually Petunias husband
1. Prologue

**I don't own Harry Potter plot or Characters nor do I own The Avengers plot or Characters I am just playing in the sandbox with them. I do however own this plot and my own original characters. I also do not own the Potter name. This is a Fem-Harry paring and a reverse harem. This is a crossover between Harry Potter, the Avengers, and the X-men. This will also be a creature inheritance fic and master/mistress of death.**

* * *

**Prologue **

Rosemary and Holly Potter Freyadóttir were not like normal ordinary little girls; they were known as the girls who lived. The prophesized Children along with Neville Longbottom even though he hadn't been marked like the two baby girls had been that fateful night.

One set of parents legally dead the other set legally insane. Having been tortured to insanity. For the moment there was no way to heal the Longbottoms. So poor Neville was basically without his parents as well. Even if they were still techanelly among the living

The girl's mother was named Lilly Jay Potter neé Evens and she had been the love of James Charuls Potter's had met at Hogwarts during their first year.

He had fought for her love ever since he had first seen her in first year; The year he had first met her. The School was a special school that taught magic to upcoming young witches and wizards who were natural born magicals.

Yes she was Lilly Potter but she was also known by a second name. An ancient and old name; The name was Freya Oldindóttir. She was the adopted daughter of Frigga and Oldin. She was the older adopted sister of one Thor Oldinson and one Loki Oldinson.

Yes she was Lilly Potter but at the same time she wasn't her spirit and soul were that of Freya a Norse goddess. A norse goddess who had gained her memories back at age twelve. She was a special soul special for many reasons I will go into those reasons further later.

Their father was known by the name James Charlus Potter. He too, was once known by another name. A name of an immortal mutant named James Logan Howlett. A mutant who was known as the Wolverine.

He was James Potter truly however at the same time he wasn't; his spirit and soul were that of James Logan Howlett who had been a mutant known as the Wolverine. He had been reborn as a baby named James Charlus Potter; the dying son of Fleamont and Euphemia Potter their baby had been born too soon and had been dying because of the early birth and not fully developed organs.

A spell had been cast on him that caused the separating of his body and soul and it sent his true body into a very deep sleep. His true body had been hidden within a deep dark cave; a unique and magical cave that was hidden deep underground and he was never found.

His true body had slept for many long years, never waking up just slow shallow breaths and light heart beats and little to no brain waves just enough brain waves to keep his body alive. There was no soul and no spirit within it.

As a certain Wizard had decided to help the Potters, knowing that the Potter's son would be a part of a very important prophecy.

Now James Logan Howlett didn't lose his mutation or the magic he had never learned to harness. His healing factor ended up saving the baby boy's body allowing the baby to live even if the baby had a different and old soul. His magic had changed James' body slightly, combining the genetics and DNA of the body, converting it to a stronger body. It gave the lonely mutant a second life with a new set of parents; a new family.

This gave Logan a second chance as a happy child. It gave him a shot at a loving family even if he didn't remember his first childhood. When he was young he had the bliss of not knowing the truth. If the old wizard had anything to say about it he would never remember who he truly was. Who he had been before all this had happened.

The wizard took for granted the mutants quick recovery rate even in this new body. The young boy didn't remember being that lonely canadian mutant with an untapped magical pool. As the young boy grew and got stronger magically he started throwing most of the spells that had once been cast upon him. It was too late for him to leave the new body he was now housed in only death was able to break that, the tether he now held because of his magic and mutation changing the young boy's body. The young boy's body was now his in everything.

The young boy began remembering when he had turned fourteen. He however was happy here he had family, he had his friends he had his redhead green eyed beauty.

Granted this green eyed beauty didn't like him one bit because his pranks. More the pranks he played on one Severus Prince Snape.

He may have remembered that he was the wolverine but he had still been a child once more. He had been young and stupid but he had changed after one horrible prank and began trying to make it up to the snake. He had realized something important shortly after that day.

He wasn't sure exactly what he was to him; but felt a sort of bound towards him. He started to feel the bond when he turned sixteen and gained his feral senses back through his inheritance. At the same time he had also gained high elf status as his elven blood awakened.

The wizard mentioned before had planned to use James Potter's first born child to fulfill an old prophecy. Though this prophecy had been around for decades and it was a prophecy not made by the fates. I was a false prophecy, a prophecy that had been made up by man and not the fates.

The Fates took a lot of offence of this. They were the ones who were supposed to create the prophecies not the humans. They had taken great pleasure in changing the plans the wizard came up with. Changing the paths he tried to take. For he had harmed their favorite play things 'err' People. Tom Riddle and the Potters and the Potters' true selves.

The aged wizard had blocked many things. James never understood the need he had for the supposed dark lord, nor the snake, the wolf, the grimm or the flower. These links had been almost completely blocked. He only had the sense of need and want towards them he had ignored the feeling however and only paid attention to the flower.

Freya, on the other hand, had seen that the Evans family had wanted another daughter but because of complications during Camellia Evans's second pregnancy, their child had ended up being born as a stillborn. Carlisle Evans was a good support system, however, there was only so much he could do.

Freya had decided to send herself to them, sending her mind and spirit into the stillborn infant, making it so the infant lived her magic changing the genetics so it was able to host the goddess.

The goddesses' true body had gone into a deep sleep. When she was reborn into the stillborn infant to the Evans' family they had named her Lilly Jay Evans. Camellia and Carlisle Evans had been so happy to find out that their little Lilly flower had survived.

In her time as Lilly, she had been able to experience Hogwarts and make friends, even finding four of her soulmates in James Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin.

She had married James but there had always been something off with him like part of him was missing as if he was there but at the same time not, If that made any sense. She was never quite able to tell the other three about the link they shared. She could sense that their links were blocked to each other and to herself.

The Marauders were always picking on poor Severus. But one day after she had saved him from them he had uttered the cursed name mudblood calling her this.

She had long since forgiven him for calling her a mudblood. The reasons she had forgiven him were One: he was one of her soulbonds, Two: she knew at the time he had been angry about the way his life was going and always being teased, Three: she knew he did not mean what he had said nor did he know who she was to him, and Four: he did not know who she truly was and that, the Evans family were indeed a pureblood family and that Petunia was actually a different type of witch and That their mother Camellia was a mutant witch and not a muggle their powers just worked differently, they came more naturally to them.

The couple were known as the Potters in the wizarding world and on the night that they were attacked it wasn't be Voldemort it was by someone different but he had been blamed he had sensed a connection to the twin girls and he had come to defend them but he had been twisted instead. Voldemort's soul had been pulled apart by a crazy wizard who was not as light as he seemed the lord's soul was mostly placed into four objects and a shard had entered the girls looking for safety and what was left had become a wraith.

The Potters had died as Lilly and James had but Freya and Logan had not. Freya and Logan went back to their true bodies that night.

Freya remembered everything and tried to get back to her one year old daughters as soon as she could but they were gone by the time she was able to get back to the hidden cabin. The cabin looked as if it had exploded from the inside; it was ruins of its former glory.

She made her way to her babies nursery and had found them gone their cots empty; but in her heart she knew they still lived the ritual and sacrifice she had done had brought them closer magically and spiritually it had brought her closer to her children closer than any other mother would be. It let her know how her children fared; if they were hurt, if they were in need, how their health was. Even if it didn't allow her to find them it had been a ritual only the Norse gods were able to do for themselves or others. The self sacrifice of her human life however placed a blood protection on her daughters that would always run within them and it allowed her to bless her beautiful baby girls.

She grabbed a few of their favorite toys and their baby blankets and placed them into her mage space. She grabbed her precious photo albums and the two baby books that had managed to survive out of her and Jame's room through this whole visit. She had tears rolling down her cheeks from her green eyes.

For she knew that her human life had ended along with her husband's life that night. Her life was changing too quickly for her liking; she had been so happy with her reborn life. She had had friends and true family; she had; had her daughters her precious babies.

Now she had no idea when she would see them again if ever. Her husband, one of the loves of her life, was gone.

She hoped her babies were with their godfathers Sevy and Siri. She hoped they would have a happy life until she could show herself to them once more as a princess of Asgard and a princess of the Elves. Yes, she had originally come from a realm of elves, one of the royal lines. She was adopted into the Asgarian royal family a few weeks after accidentally entering the realm one night after her parents had been murdered.

Logan hadn't been so lucky as to remember anything when his soul returned but after waking up he always felt as if something was missing in his life. Someone important was missing from his life several important people. However for the life of him he couldn't remember who or what he was missing, it was just blank and empty whenever he tried to remember it ended up being just a feeling he carried with him all his life.


	2. Chapter One

_**§Parseltongue§**_

**'Thoughts'**

**"Beast Talk"**

"Talking"

**_"Mindscape or mental talking"_**

* * *

**I don't own Harry Potter plot or Characters nor do I own The Avengers plot or Characters I am just playing in the sandbox with them. I do however own this plot and my own original characters. I also do not own the Potter name. This is a Fem-Harry paring and a reverse harem. This is a crossover between Harry Potter, the Avengers, and the X-men. This will also be a creature inheritance fic and master/mistress of death.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

She stood beside her slightly younger sibling; her red hair floating in the light breeze as the salty tears ran down her dust plated cheeks; leaving thin tracks in the dirt that was on her cheeks.

She stood beside her sister Holly even after the final battle had ended, they had started to feel somehow lost as Voldemort's life left him; it felt like they had lost one of their mates; like he was someone special and important to their soul. He may have been a nonsane one but he was still a mate nonetheless.

Hermione had survived along with Fred and George and Draco as well as Luna and Neville, these people were some of Rosemary and Holly's closest friends and some of their truest friends. They had stayed at their side from the beginning well most of them had the ones who hadn't had proved themselves indeed.

Most had fought by the twin girls side since the very beginning; faught by their side through thick and thin. Stuck by their side through all the bloody wounds and gore as well as all the adventures the two went on.

Five had fought beside the twins but had had ultra motives for working with the girls. Ron and Rani had been secretly betrothed to the girls. Molly and Ginny had been in it for the money and assets. Albus wanted the fame of defeating a dark wizard once more; he was the true dark one and he had thrown his mate Grindlwell under the bus to get his honor of Merlin and wanted that once more.

Draco had helped them escape Malfoy manor after the snatchers had nabbed them. He had proved himself to the twins that day. After that day he slowly gained the twins trust and made his way into their friend group and later he became more than that.

He became confident, he became a lover along with a blonde hair dreamy eyed seer. The redhead jokester twins never truly expressed their love to the girls. They did love the girls but they didn't want to jeopardize their friendship.

Hermione had been tortured and had, had the words mudblood carved into her wrist but she still stayed by their side anyway. She stayed through all the bloody wounds, sweat and tears.

The girls had gone with her to New York when her brother Tony had called for help because an alien invasion had been starting. Tony had learned about magic and felt that mage magic against the Chitauri invasion would be a huge asset.

Also may I say the Chitauri were ugly and creepy looking but the twin girls had fought together with Harmonie and the Avengers team to defeat them.

There had been another alien who had been wielding green magic. He must have been some sort of mage or sorcerer. He was handsome looking, some would even call him a hottie but something hadn't felt right about him. His aura had felt like an imperius curse had been casted on him.

Holly and Rosie had decided to fight him having felt like something was pulling them towards him. It felt like a connection of some sort. They hadn't been sure what the connection was at the time.

The battle had become a spell casting battle between the three blue eyes the god was sporting didn't feel normal or right and the magic from his scepter felt dirty, controlling and evil. It had felt so corrupted and bad the twins felt like someone was controlling the god of mischief and magic as if he was a puppet. It just felt horrid to the girls they wanted to fix it even if they had only been fourteen at the time.

They had gone to make sure the invasion didn't get too far because they didn't want it to roll over into Great Britain or for the two foes to join up with the war already starting there.

The war had taken a lot away from the girls, friends, family, and people they loved. Too many people had died within the war and too many had been corrupted by Voldemort, who had very little of his soul left, she later found out, that Tom Riddle had been played and twisted because of how powerful he was and because Dumbledore had wanted to control him and maybe get a new title added to his already overwhelming titles.

Dumbledore was the evil mastermind not Tom he didn't want Tom's ambitions and plans to come through to the light of day; he didn't want the wizarding world to change so he took things into his own hands the crazy old man.

* * *

Rosemary

I had noticed along with Holly that the god was under mind control much like the Hawk and the scientist. He had eerie glowing blue eyes that kept flickering to a forest green; And they back to the glowing blue.

I groaned and grabbed a hold of my sister's hand and whispered 'Legilimency' and we dove into his mind carefully but thoroughly. I had linked hands with my sister because we were stronger that way and I wanted to quickly free this intriguing god.

When we entered his mind his magic grabbed onto us. It was weirdly cool and comforting. The snowflake mark I carried was buzzing comfortably. As his magic rushed all over me checking my own out. After it was satisfied it led us to the gods core were there was an embodiment of the inner Loki Friggson he was going by that last name because of Odin's betrayal by keeping his heritage a secret for so long. I didn't care if he was truly a runt frost giant or not he needed help fighting off the mind control and my sister and I would be that help.

I had wanted to meet the true god that had been hidden by mind control; not the mind controlled one but we had to leave much too soon for my liking. My sister and I had felt a weird pull towards him but it would have to wait until the next time we met. No matter when that next time would be I hoped he'd be okay though and truthful at least about this he didn't deserve punishment for this he had been a puppet to someone so much worse.

* * *

We had been forced to go into hiding a few weeks after the defeat of Voldemort, my sister and I had been declared dark witches because of how powerful we were, my sister and I had a feeling that a lot of the corrupted wizards and witches were now in charge of the ministry.

We were now all hiding in a shady wizarding bar, it was a mixture of both a bar and motel, Harmonie had sugested that we go and stay at her brother's tower in New were all trying to decide if that was the best course of action. We knew the Aurors were still looking for us because of claims made against us. Dumbledore was also looking for us, Yes he was alive because he'd faked his death.

After thinking long and hard we had decided to go and move in with her brother but first, we had to make a trip to Gringotts the wizarding bank. My sister and I wanted to get an inheritance test done.

* * *

We made the trip to Gringotts under our invisibility cloaks. The reason there were now two was because my sister and I are soul-twins and after the last battle between Voldemort and us we had died but at the same time we hadn't, we had been accidentally made into Horcruxes through the lightning bolt scars we each held on our wrists most thought it was our forehead but the mark that had been there had faded while the ones on our wrist had not.

Anyway, after our 'death' a bright blue light left us and had been absorbed by the hollows which in turn made them double in the amount that we had gathered at the same time we had become the Mistresses of Death.

We walked in with our heads held high and walked straight to the head desk "Greetings may the gold be flowing in your favor today, may we speak to someone about our accounts and maybe get an Inheritance test done today?" I asked the goblin.

The goblin looked at us with a raised eyebrow but responded "And may your enemies be trembling before you this day, Certainly you may. Names please?"

"Rosemary Luna Potter and Holly Niki Potter," I said easily and softly. I had only sensed the Goblin Nation here at this hour. It was a late hour and normal Wizards and Witches would probably be in their warm cozy beds.

The goblin penned down our names quickly and then said "This way Miss. Potters Griphook will see you now." We nodded and followed the goblin without question. Once he led us to the office he told Griphook what we had come for before heading towards the door.

"Thank you Master goblin, may your gold ever flow," Holly told him before he was able to leave, giving him a soft smile and making sure her teeth were not showing.

Again the Goblin looked surprised and bowed at his waist, "And may your enemies fall before your blade," he replied in amazement before he left the room.

"Greetings Clerk Griphook may the gold be flowing in your favor today," I said looking towards Griphook with my own soft smile.

"And may your enemies be trembling before you this day," Griphook replied with a smile of his own, "How may I be of service to you?"

"We would like to have an Inheritance test done, we know that normally the test is done when you turn eleven however we did not know about the test at that time and we have a feeling that Dumbledore wanted to keep this stuff from us," I said taking the lead as I had always done I was the older of the two off us by a few minutes.

"Certainly" Griphook grabbed two pieces of parchment and a ceremony dagger "Just six drops of blood no more no less on these parchments and the spell will tell us what we need to know," Griphook said, handing us the materials that we needed.

I cut the tip of my finger and let six drops of blood fall onto the parchment then handed the dagger to my sister and she did the same, then we watched as the small cuts healed as quickly as they had appeared.

* * *

Inheritance test for Rosemary Nikki Potter

Name- Rosemary Niki Potter

Birthday- July 31, 1980

Mother-Freya Odindóttir Norse Goddess (Alive)

Lilly Jay Potter nee Evans ( Mothers Adopted name)

Father- James Logan Howlett Mutant (Alive)

James Potter (Father's Adopted name)

Godparents

Godfather- Sirius Black (In Azkaban)

Godfather- Severus Snape (Alive)

Godfather- Remus Lupin (werewolf Alive)

Godfather-Frank Longbottom (In coma)

Godmother-Alice Longbottom (In coma)

Godmother- Amelia Bones (Alive)

Godbrother- Neville Longbottom (Alive)

Heirs to

Howlett (By Blood Father)

Potter (By Blood Father)

Peverell (By Blood Father)

Gryffindor (By Blood Father)

Ravenclaw (By Blood Mother)

Hufflepuff (By Blood Mother)

Le Fay (By Blood Mother)

Evans (By Blood Mother)

Black (By Godfather)

Lupin (By Godfather)

Slytherin (By Conquest)

Gaunt (By Conquest)

Creature inheritance 

Princess of the elves of The Celestial Realm (By Blood Mother Lilly)

High Elf of The Celestial Realm (By Blood Father James Potter)

Norse Goddess (By Blood Mother Freya)

Mutant (By Blood Father James Howlett)

Magic

Magic Core (85% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Wandless Magic (98% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Photographic memory(100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Natural Legilimency (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Natural Occlumency (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Natural Animagus three forms (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Beast Talk (90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore Parselmouth 10% unblocked)

Allspeak (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Healing magic (90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Light magic (90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Dark Magic (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Other information

Horcrux in scar (Healed after the final battle)

Mate bond (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Mistress Of Death

* * *

Inheritance test 

Name- Holly Luna Potter

Birthday- July 31, 1980

Mother-Freya Odindóttir Norse Goddess (Alive)

Lilly Jay Potter nee Evans ( Mothers Adopted name)

Father- James Logan Howlett Mutant (Alive)

James Potter (Father's Adopted name)

Godparents

Godfather- Sirius Black (In Azkaban)

Godfather- Severus Snape (Alive)

Godfather- Remus Lupin (werewolf Alive)

Godfather-Frank Longbottom (In coma)

Godmother-Alice Longbottom (In coma)

Godmother- Amelia Bones (Alive)

Godbrother- Neville Longbottom (Alive)

Heirs to

Howlett (By Blood Father)

Potter (By Blood Father)

Peverell (By Blood Father)

Gryffindor (By Blood Father)

Ravenclaw (By Blood Mother)

Hufflepuff (By Blood Mother)

Le Fay (By Blood Mother)

Evans (By Blood Mother)

Black (By Godfather)

Lupin (By Godfather)

Slytherin (By Conquest)

Gaunt (By Conquest)

Creature inheritance 

Princess of the elves of The Celestial Realm (By Blood Mother Lilly)

High Elf of The Celestial Realm (By Blood Father James Potter)

Norse Goddess (By Blood Mother Freya)

Mutant (By Blood Father James Howlett)

Magic

Magic Core (85% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Wandless Magic (98% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Photographic memory(100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Natural Legilimency (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Natural Occlumency (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Natural Animagus three forms (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Beast Talk (90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore Parselmouth 10% unblocked)

Allspeak (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Healing magic (90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Light magic (90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Dark Magic (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Other information

Horcrux in scar (Healed after the final battle)

Mate bond (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Mistress Of Death

* * *

When I saw the results the first thing I wanted to do was screech at the top of my lungs. But my mouth just dropped open. This was unbelievable and I absolutely loathed it.

I didn't loath it because of the many houses we were heirs or laddies to. No that wasn't the problem at all. I was surprised about it and maybe a bit happy.

We would have to decide who would get what ring seeing as we knew that we couldn't be in charge of all these houses together or could we considering we were soul twins, maybe the rings would do the same thing as the hollows had done.

I was happy to find out that our mother and father still lived and I understood there was a reason we hadn't grown up with them.

Mom was a Princess of Asgard and the new queen of the Celestial Realm one of the seven Elven realms; yes I had done research on the Elven race.

The feeling that I needed to learn about the Elven races just chewed at me until I finished researching the race and now I knew why it was because I was part of that race even if it was only half of my structure.

I'm sure dad also had a good reason not to be there for us and considering the Potter couple was legally dead as they had died the night we had lived. It would have been suspicious if a Norse goddess and a Canadian mutant who I supposed lived in New York like the others claimed they were our parents; it wouldn't have gone well at all.

What I was furious about were all the magical blocks that had been placed on us. All the potions that had been fed to us. This is what was making me scream at the top of my lungs. Dumbledore had done a number on Holly and I and it needed to be fixed and gotten rid of. Any ritual that would need to be done would hurt like a bitch I knew that they had been on us too long for it not to hurt at removal.

"Is there any way for these blocks to be removed, if so can you do it or how do we go about it," Holly asked Griphook calmly I was surprised she was being so calm about this but when I looked over at her and saw the anger brewing in her bright green eyes I knew what was going on, she had always been better at concealing her emotions then I was.

Yes we can do it right here at Gringotts but the removal of the blocks will be painful as these blocks are one of the reasons for your stunted growth," Griphook responded to us.

"We don't care, please just remove them, take the amount that it will cost out of our vaults, we just want to be free of these chains," I responded to Griphook.

He nodded "Very well follow me and I'll take you to our medical room, Two of our medics would be happy to help remove the blocks, potions, and spells that were placed on you," Griphook told us before leading us out of his office.


	3. Chapter Two

_**§Parseltongue§**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"_**Beast Talk"**_

"Talking"

"_**Mindscape or mental talking"**_

**All Speak**

* * *

**I don't own Harry Potter plot or Characters nor do I own The Avengers plot or **

**[Characters I am just playing in the sandbox with them. I do however own this plot and my own original characters. I also do not own the Potter name. This is a Fem-Harry paring and a reverse harem. This is a crossover between Harry Potter, the Avengers, and the X-men. This will also be a creature inheritance fic and master/mistress of death.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Holly**

"Alright, Miss'.Potters' these two our my wives Nadlock and Aggus as well as my shall assist you in removing the blocks and spells as well as potions that may be in your system," Griphook informed us once we had reached the medical area.

"I will leave them to it, once they are finish and you have healed from the ordeal we can talk about your inheritance, properties you may own as well as how many vaults you both have, family heirlooms and money that you have as well as any assets you may have, Also, we will go over all of the suspicious withdrawals that have been happening since you were one and a half," Griphook told us before he left us with his wife and their mate.

Nadlock and Aggus led us each to a stone bed; and they instructed us to lay down on the stone beds and relax as much as possible as they did medical scans on us to see everything that was wrong with us and placed on us. They ran their scans and found out that we had many potions influencing us as well as many spells we also had a blood glamour on for what I didn't know.

The two med goblins were furious when the scans came back. We were also malnourished, had stunted growth, we had weak bones that had been badly healed, and so many scars and internal injuries that we couldn't count, also someone had poisoned us, as well as the blocks and glamours that had been placed on us.

"Okay I'm not going to sugarcoat this, it will hurt and you'll probably pass out from the pain as we fix you up and in all honesty, I'd rather you pass out during all this. I would not wish any of this on anyone, not even my worst enemy, Now I'd like both of you to disrobe because we are going to have to place various runes all over your body, now after we are done you will feel stronger and healthier and lighter. You may even look different." Nadlock told us after all the tests had been run and the results had been given and read.

We did what the two med goblins had told us to do laying back down on our stone beds after we were done disrobing. The Goblins drew various runes all over our bodies after that a handful of med goblins came and joined the two med goblins that we met.

The goblins started the ritual, and I bit my lip, holding in my pained whimpers and screams in and closing my eyes trying to stop the tears that wanted to fall. We had been warned that we would experience horrible pain during the removal of the blocks, potions, and spells. As the pain got worse the whimpers escaped slightly as well as the tears I was trying to hold back I reached out and latched onto my sister's hand entwining our fingers because I felt like it was what I needed to do. Soon after I gave in to the bliss of unconsciousness.

* * *

Shared Mindscape

Little sissy how do you think we will look and act once all this shit is removed from us. Why do you think the headmaster put all this crap on us. I mean potions to be loyal keyed to Ginny, Rani, Molly, Ron and himself. Potions to loath Professor Snape, Tom Riddle (Voldemort) the Mafloys, and anything Slytherin. A potion to be embarrassed about our home life. Oh and the potion that has started to slowly kill us.

Big sissy I don't know how we will be or look but I feel deep down in my heart we will heal from this ordeal. I feel that we will be even stronger together even if we may be strong when not together. We will be at our combined best when we are close or touching. My dear sister you forgot the various glamours including the blood glamour.

Oh yes how could I forget about those. What is that blood glamour hiding anyway. It makes me so curious about what could possibly be hiding under that.

What of the blocked bounds do you think Tom may have been one of them. We have felt so empty since his defeat. What about the twins, Drake and Luna do you think they may be some of our mates as well; I mean we have always felt a sense of rightness towards them. A sense of belonging when we are with them. 

I think that the five of them may be some of our mates but I think we may have more than that. I feel like our magic will be super strong once this is over and I feel that we will have at most thirteen mates

* * *

The man was on a personal mission that he had been on and off since he had woken up that fateful day about seventeen years ago with a chunk of his memories just gone leaving blank space where the memories had once been. It was twenty-five years that he was missing. He was looking for answers and Chuck couldn't give them.

He felt as if he was missing a huge part of his life, and it wasn't just the years. It was as if those years were very important, He may have been the wolverine but that's really all he remembered at that time, the mission he had been on and the wizard Dumbl-something or some other, he had cast a spell on him but he didn't know what that spell had done. He felt that it had a relation to the lost memories he had been experiencing. He felt like important people were missing in his life, maybe family, maybe friends he really didn't know for sure all he knew was it was someone who was important.

He wanted those memories back, he had a gut feeling that he was missing some very important people, he felt it down to his bones and in his soul.

Logan found himself in Great Britain once again, London to be exact, he had been coming back here at least twice a month throughout the years since he had woken in search of answers, he felt that the answers were somewhere around here somewhere close.

This time he was walking through a small park during this walk he saw a big whale of a man about to hit a thin tall women over some argument or fight and being who he had become he went to help her, he may not have gone out of his way to save people but he also didn't let people suffer in front of him when he looked at the woman and had a sense of familiarity as if he had met her before.

A memory was trying to come back, as he looked at her the memories were fighting to come back so hard he felt a huge headache coming on.

The lady shot a spell at the man to make him forget her and her son and her daughters as well as her nieces, she was tired of him beating her nieces and once they had left and gone into hiding, he took his rage out on her and her daughters.

She was worried about her son being the next victim and she was also worried that her son would gain illness with the way he was always eating so much extra food and sweets. She was also worried about what he would do next to her daughters and herself.

Though Logan didn't know what she had done, he just saw a bright pastel purple light shoot from her hand at the man gained a glazed look in his eyes and he left the woman heading to god knows where that really didn't concern him.

He really wasn't concerned about where the serious fat man who resembled a whale was headed; he was headed away from the women, which was the only thing that concerned him. Logan didn't think it was right for a man to hit a woman. The name Petunia came to mind, Petunia Jen Evens was; that her name; it was the name that popped up.

He felt like she was family somehow he didn't know how he just had a nagging feeling. All of a sudden a flash of a girl with red hair and emerald eyes popped into his mind and then the girl turned into a beautiful woman. This redhead was important to him somehow but he didn't know why she was important. The name Lily Jay Evans was running in his mind; it felt like these flashes were crawling in through a deep dark pit and sludge.

It was as if he shouldn't remember the names. As if he shouldn't know the beautiful redheaded lady. This redhead felt important though she felt like more than family; like someone even closer then family.

He started to walk towards the brown haired women then paused to think about his options. He could walk over to her and introduce himself and see if she could help him. He could just turn around and walk away never knowing why these flashes of memories were happening.


	4. Chapter Three

_**§Parseltongue§**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"_**Beast Talk"**_

"Talking"

"_**Mindscape or mental talking"**_

**All Speak**

* * *

**I don't own Harry Potter plot or Characters nor do I own The Avengers plot or **

**[Characters I am just playing in the sandbox with them. I do however own this plot and my own original characters. I also do not own the Potter name. This is a Fem-Harry paring and a reverse harem. This is a crossover between Harry Potter, the Avengers, and the X-men. This will also be a creature inheritance fic and master/mistress of death.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Logan**

I had to make a choice quickly, either to go to this somehow familiar woman or to turn around, I chose to go to her. I looked back to the woman and started to walk towards her. I felt a familial connection with her that just clicked in. The woman looked at me for a brief moment, her eyes showing recognition as she looked at me.

She gave a small smile to me before shaking her head, muttering that her niece's father was dead no matter how similar this man looked like James Potter, before starting to walk towards the park exit. I only heard her because of my increased hearing.

"Wait, miss," I said walking quickly to her. She stopped and looked back towards me with a curious look in her eyes. "I'm sorry miss it's just you seem familiar to me and well I feel like memories are trying to come back to me and I keep seeing flashes of two names and this red headed women but there is like a block or lock there that is preventing them from coming back fully," I said catching up to her, She looked up into my eyes.

"Yes, I thought that you too looked somewhat familiar but the person that you look so much like is dead as far as I was told. His name was James Potter, He was my twin nieces' father." She said looking into my eyes. I rubbed the center of my forehead as I felt more clicks in my mind,like doors unlocking.

She gasped seeing light blue magic glowing slightly around him. The same color as James's, Magic was connected to the soul everybody had their own unique magic color though some were similar colors they all felt different, however. Her own was a pastel purple color.

"Look I know you have no reason to trust me but I think I can help you, You are right about knowing me well because I'm almost certain that you are who I think you are, I know it's almost impossible but I think you beat the odds of it being possible." She said with a small smile "Follow me and we shall see if my abilities will be able to help you like I think they can." She said as an afterthought, before again going towards the exit.

* * *

Loki

I felt a warm connection click into place in the back of my mind they live, I said into my mind. The twin girls were alive, Freya's girls were alive. Now that I thought about it I remembered seeing two twin girls momentarily during my mind controlled New York battle. I had fought against the girls for a while.

It also felt like James was alive. One of the blessed wizards who had made a shrine in my name and sacrificed rubber chickens in my name. He however most certainly wasn't James Charuls Potter anymore. He was now James Logan Howlett. I thought to myself as I felt his magic reactivate.

I was about to head over to my adopted sister's room but right before I headed out of my room, I felt slight pain in my bicep. I grimaced at the pain grabbing my bicep, before walking over to my mirror and removing my shirt to examine my bicep.

On my bicep there was now a new golden snowflake. It was freshly developed After waiting for so long for any kind of sign that there was someone out there waiting for me, there was now a golden snowflake that decided to start to develop on my bicep.

I gave a small smile at seeing the symbols. Now that was odd the mark normally developed the time and day you first glimpse and met your mate for asgardians. I groaned as I made out a couple of the names around the symbol.

They were people who I had fought against on Midgard and the others were mostly Midgardians. Two of them though, were the Potter twins, Freya's daughters. However, their true last names would have been Freyadóttir or Jamesdóttir. I'm not sure of which last name Freya would have chosen for them.

* * *

The girls awoke feeling lighter after the ritual had finished. They looked a bit different; now that the glamours were off. Rosemary and Holly both had elfen ears now.

Rosemary had gained black highlights in her red hair while Holly's black hair had gained red highlights. They were now 5/4 instead of the short ⅘ that they had been from malnourishment, they had ended up with even though their Aunt would give them more than just two pieces of dry toast and water when their Uncle wasn't Aunt was different from their Uncle in the sense that she actually loved and cared for them and never beat or hurt them.

Their eyes had also changed a bit, gaining a rainbow deep inside their irises, Holly has emerald green eyes that had the colors of the rainbow weaved into them, that you could only see clearly if she was using her magic or if she was feeling particularly strong emotions.

Rosemary had Hazel blue eyes that had the colors of the rainbow weaved into them; you could only see clearly if she was using her magic or if she was feeling a particularly strong emotion.

The blemish their skin once held no longer existed. The 'I must not tell lies' scar they had once held on their right wrist was no longer there. The scar they had once held up their left arm from the forced ritual to bring back Tom in our fourth year was no longer nor the scar from the basilisk fang in second year. The small lightning bolt scar that was on the inside of their right wrist was still there however.

* * *

Holly

My sister and I quickly redressed and slowly stood up feeling a slight pain in our limbs due to our rapid growth spurt. Most of the scars that we once held, had disappeared.

I was now endowing my violet robes while my sister was endowing her crimson robes. I now felt several links in my mind and if I closed my eyes I could see golden lines linking others to me, mate links. I also saw a green and yellow link, this means that I'm looking at a familial link, and a silver link this meant I was looking at the extended family link it was the link that showed who married who if the person was my family they would also have a green and yellow link leading to me along with the silver one leading to their spouse or spouses. Surprisingly there are six strong and pulsing green and yellow links but I had only expected to see three.

We were soon greeted by Griphook. He told us that we had been passed out for several hours and that he was surprised we were awake now he thought we'd be out for the rest of the day. My eyes got big when I heard how long we were out.

I wanted to follow the links to our father and mother now that I could feel them, but I knew we had business to finish here first. We had to go over the accounts and vaults we had. We followed Griphook to his office.

"Okay you are the heirs of the great and noble houses of Howlett, Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Le Fay, and Evans By blood, By blood adoption, you are heirs Black, and Lupin and By Conquest, you are the heirs of Slytherin, and Gaunt," Griphook said. "Now first the house rings just put them on your finger and you will feel a small prick as they take a blood sample." He said pushing the boxes in our direction. Rosemary picked up the Potter ring and placed it on her finger a few seconds later a twin appeared on my finger after a light purple light glow appeared around the continued with every last one of the rings.

"Okay now that that is settled, we have done an audit on all your vaults and you have thirty-six vaults here within Gringotts. Fifteen of them have heirlooms, books and other things related to the family. Here is a list of properties you own, how many Galleons, knuts and sickles you have, and a list of the fluid funds you get also any properties that you own shares in. In total you have 345,123,259,072,975 Galleons, 553,244,489,380 Sickles, and 563,482,141,300 knuts. Now for the payment for the damages when your friends and you broke in I'd say we would need 3000 Galleons, and the tests would be 40 Galleons, The removal of the spells, glamours, and potions will be another 50 galleons. Which would leave you with 345,123,259,069,885 Galleons, 553,244,489,380 Sickles, and 563,482,141,300 knuts." We nodded letting him know we understood and would pay what was owed.

"You can just take the money we owe you from our vaults, but we were wondering if there was an easier way to carry money so that we don't always have to make the trip to get more money, and so that we don't need to carry around a pouch of coins," I asked curiously taking a breath.

"Oh yes we can give you a pouch and Gringotts card that will work like a muggle credit card the pouch will have an enchantment on it so you can pull money right from the vaults you just need to think about which vault you want to pull from, also your rings will work the same as the card, the card is just sometimes more convenient especially in the mundane world," Griphook told us.

"Now Mr. and Mrs. Potter told us to take you to the Potter vault the day you two girls claimed the head Potter heirship,although this was supposed to happen when you turned eleven. They have placed portraits in the vault, their own portraits." Griphook told us after we were done with our business and were given the pouches and Gringotts cards.

A goblin clerk named Farrast led us to the carts that would take us to the vaults below the bank. I rubbed my shoulder as the warmth of magic that I usually felt around it heated up.

It usually meant a mate just came into their inheritance and realized who may be their mate. It could also mean a mate was close by. Last it could mean a new mate has come of age and gained their new mate mark.

Rosemary

I felt the heat around the golden snowflake mark on my left shoulder that had always been there since I could remember. The heat was normal, I always felt the heat around it and it was calming and made me feel safe. Though the mark was an inactive bound I could still feel the warmth and safety coming from it.

I could follow my magic to find our mates that are of age, but for any that were younger than sixteen, we would not be able to place their exact location.

* * *

I felt old magic awakened within my mind, they were alive but most of my mates had died or been killed. I had to save them but I didn't know how to do so.

I wanted to go back in time, but that took a lot of time to set up. Also I would have to gain permission from a few people.

Namely Fate, Destiny, Time, Death, Life and Chaos the sister goddesses. I needed permission from all five of them.

Hello my name is Freya I'm the Norse goddess of Fertility, love gold, magic and war and death or at least one of them. I'm the Queen of the light Elves of the realm Celestial. I'm the mother of the girls who lived and mate of James Potter.

Yes I now knew he was alive. I had felt his magic reawaken and felt the warmth of the bound awakening after a long sleep. I also knew he wasn't actually a Potter now he was a Howlett. James Logan Howlett to be exact also known as just Logan or the Wolverine.

I sensed Sevy, Siri and Moony were gone though which sucked because they were a part of this bound and their part felt so very empty. It was one of the worst feelings to ever experience. The emptiness was a gnawing feeling.


	5. Chapter Four

_**§Parseltongue§**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Beast Talk"**

"Talking"

"_**Mindscape or mental talking"**_

**All Speak**

* * *

**I don't own Harry Potter plot or Characters nor do I own The Avengers plot or Characters. J.k. Rowling owns Harry Potter, and Marvel owns Avengers and X-Men. I am just playing in the sandbox with them. I do however own this plot and my own original characters. I also do not own the Potter name. This is a Fem-Harry pairing and a reverse harem. This is a crossover between Harry Potter, the Avengers, and the X-men. This will also be a creature inheritance fic and master/mistress of death.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Tony**

I was in my lab working on my newest iron man suit, and adding more upgrades because why not, when I suddenly felt my soul mark heat up, it had been there ever since I had turned sixteen. It was a Golden Snowflake, with what looked like some type of Norse runes or something.

Since I could not read Norse runes I didn't actually know what they read; or what they said. The warmth that always made me feel safe and protected but it was making me feel even more warm and safe. The power around the Golden Snowflake was stronger but it wasn't scary strong.

Something felt different around the area however, more enriched power-wise.

A green light suddenly appeared on one of my computer screens and Jarvis warned me before the light materialized and grew. I wasn't expecting anyone but my senses almost screamed at me to trust this person; the person who was materializing right in front of me.

I knew who it was as soon as the light died down and I was able to see the form of a man with dark hair and emerald green eyes, it was Reindeer games but my senses were still screaming at me to trust him. I could see something in those emerald green depths, Love, Lust, Want, Warmth what the hell was his game this time.

My mark heated up more, I grabbed my bicep as the warmth increased, Reindeer games looked towards where I had grabbed curiously before walking over to me with a smirk on his face.

"Stark is something wrong?" Reindeer games asked with a small smile still on his face. I grimaced as my body started heating up. I could sense the power from Reindeer games; it was power I hadn't sensed the first time we met; the time when he had decided to throw me out of my own window in my own tower; the tower I had created myself.

"What is wrong with me?" I muttered to myself grabbing my bicep tighter and groaning as my jeans became a little too tight around certain areas. I looked back into his eyes trying to gain some clue about what is happening to me because I most certainly didn't have this sort of reaction to him the first time we had met.

I could see that his grin was just getting bigger as if he had heard me and approved of what I was feeling. I had been named the number one playboy but I had never felt strongly towards someone before let alone a man. I had never felt this strong need or want before.

I could feel his eyes rove over my body though it wasn't very exposed even with the form-fitting clothes that I just happened to be wearing. I was really cursing my jeans right about now because they were leaving little to the imagination; with the tent I was feeling in the front of my pants. I heard Reindeer games chuckle as he caught sight of my tented pants. The chuckle wasn't evil or mean it was a sound of amusement, at least that was the impression I got from it.

"So it's already started then I see Stark. Do you really not know what's happening to you at this moment? Do you really not understand the reactions you are having at this moment?" Reindeer games asked curiously looking over me again. "Do you really not understand the want, the need that I can see in your eyes?" He asked as he slowly moved closer to me. "Even as you hold the area that I can sense Fate and Destiny's magic." He asks even closer to me.

He was now a breath away, it seemed like he was just waiting for me to make my move but I wasn't sure what to do, I had never been in this position before, I'm the guy with all the answers. But I didn't have the answers to this predicament, I knew that my body was almost unnaturally warm, I knew that I wanted Reindeer games, I knew that he wasn't the only one, but I also knew he was the only one here.

He was now a breath away and I tried to suppress a whimper but failed miserably. His grin just got bigger.

"Well, Stark have you pieced it together yet? Have you figured out why you are reacting this way towards me?" Reindeer games, no Loki whispered these questions while he was still a breath away. "I know I'll give you a hint." He said pulling off his jacket and moving his hand over his right bicep I groaned seeing the muscles in his arms they were not as noticeable as his brother Thor's, But then I saw a mark it was glowing gold and shining as brightly as the identical mark on my own bicep. It was a golden snowflake but at the same time, it had different initials in different handwriting all around it. I saw my own messy handwriting and initials along with the others.

"Make your move Stark, unless of course, you don't want me. I didn't think you would want me after all the chaos I caused the last time I was here, even if my mind was being controlled much like The Archer's had been. I really just wanted to go back to my family, granted my father isn't really my father when I fell into the abyss once I lost my grip of my brother's hammer and fell from the rainbow bridge." He said as he started to pull away from me, looking as if he felt the rejection already.

I growled at his actions after all I had just put all the pieces together, He was mine well partly mine we had more than just us in this mating, Judging by all those initials around his mark. I didn't feel this possessive the first time we met, so why was I feeling this way now.

"Why didn't I feel this way the first time we met 'before you threw me out of my own window.' No I'm not rejecting you, I just want to know why this is happening now instead of the first time we met." I asked in a somewhat husky voice, I noticed that he physically shivered as I voiced this question.

He coughed awkwardly "Well you see we as in the Norse gods don't get our soulbond mark until we meet our first mate or in this case, mates, and well I didn't even think there was anyone out there for me after waiting centuries for some kind of sign I just well, I just gave up after I found out my true heritage." He told me sadly, his smile was nowhere to be found, any more and I definitely didn't like that, his smile made my heart feel somehow lighter.

I sighed and did what I wanted to do before all the questions I pulled him towards me when he least expected it and kissed him hard, licking his lips asking for entrance but he stubbornly denied me entrance, So I being me did something totally unexpected I reached down with both hands and squeezed his ass firmly. He opened his mouth in a gasp and a soft moan escaped him. I smiled in victory before slipping my tongue into his mouth and deepened the kiss.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes before the strubron thing called breathing popped up. It was a necessity to breathe if we didn't want to pass out but still it irritated me that I needed to breathe at this time when I was enjoying our first kiss.

A first kiss was special especially when it was with a soul-mate. After a few short breaths I pulled the trickster back in close for more kisses I surprised him with the action. I wasn't ready for the moment to end. After a few more minutes I slowly pulled away a grin on my face.

"So is that a rejection because I don't think it is Reindeer Games. I don't blame you for being under mind control that makes the actions done not yours because you were being treated as a puppet." I muttered softly looking into his now emerald eyes. They were a beautiful green color. He looked speechless as I took his hand and led him to the small couch in my workroom and sat down with him following the action in suit.

"So what do we do now; are you going to try to claim the others as well, I know the others are still mad about what happened in New York, but as I said before we can't blame you for your actions because someone was controlling your mind. My little sister Harmonie and her friends will be coming to the tower for safety. Their insane ex headmaster is trying to extinguish them and put them six feet under. He believes the twin girls should have died during a final battle in the wizarding world. They survived and the crazy old coot was suddenly alive again and wasn't happy that they had." I muttered thoughts going a mile a minute. I was used to it; this was normal for me. My thought process was always rapid.

"Ny, ony, Tony get a grip man of iron. Yes I will try with the others and hope for the best with them they deserve a chance to accept me. As for your sister and her friends we will keep them safe and the twins if they are who I think they are they will be claimed and have safety." Loki responded trying to snap Tony out of his trance.

I shook my head to break myself out of the trance my mind decided to go into. My mind liked to do that, sometimes and it was really random when it did so.

* * *

**Logan**

We made it to a very boring looking neighborhood, It was a scarily normal neighborhood. I had the sense that I did not want to be here but I followed the lady anyway, Petunia she had said her name was.

We went into the house marked #4 of Privet Drive at least that was what the address on the mailbox had said.

"Okay you can come in the sitting room is the first room on the right. Would you like something to drink tea, water, a beer," she informed me and asked, I, of course, asked for a beer she nodded and headed further into the house to I assume the kitchen. About twenty minutes later she met me in the sitting room handing me a beer and sitting down as well with a cup of what looked like water and lemon.

"So it appears that you have a block on your memories that is wavering slightly since you've met me. My only guess is that someone doesn't want to remember significant parts of your past or anything to do with my family and yours by extension. There have been some really bad things happening in the last few years and I fear for my family, my kids, my nieces, but at the same time, I feel as if you're my brother; be it a brother in law. I will try, to my best abilities, to help remove that block as it can only be magically removed by a witch or wizard and seeing as I am one even though I don't use a wand-like my sister did, because the origins of my magic are different. My mom's family are close descendants of the Greek goddess Hecate. I tell you this in the utmost confidence so that you may know a little about me. Where you come from I would be referred to as a mutant, because of my magical ability." She told me all this as I nodded that I understood her.

"So what is it exactly you need me to do? I get what you're saying and if you can help remove the blocks in my mind I'd be very grateful to ya, but I have had people try and fail before, and if you're sure to the reason why I don't mind your help and I don't smell any lies on ya." I said after some thought.

"Well I need you to be comfortable and relaxed and you can't fight against me or my magic that will be going into your mind if you do it could hurt your mind and even break it. It will feel as if I'm invading your space but if this works you may very well have access to your memories and a couple of other things ability-wise if we go about this the right way." She responded with a thoughtful look on her face.

* * *

Thor

I grasped my head in pain as flashes came at me very quickly, as memories assaulted me, painful memories as well as good memories, That human sorcerer had blocked the memory of my mates and my twin son and daughter, Dudley Griffin Thorson and Hazel Taylor Thordóttir my kids had grown up not knowing I was their father their last names had been changed as well after I had been called to Asgard by my father.

I don't have any idea why the human sorcerer had blocked all my memories; It didn't make sense for him to do so. Why had it been so important to make me forget Clint, Petunia and the kids. Why did I need to forget my life with them? I was happy with my family so why did I need to forget it.

I needed to find out why this had happened to me. I wondered why and how the block had broken. Do not misunderstand I was happy to remember the memories and my life with two of my mates.

* * *

Sarah

It was horrible here I was undercover in Dumbledore's Order but had been caught and taken to one of the dungeons under one of his castles. I was unsure which castle it was. It was dark damp and cold here. My wrists were raw from the amount of fighting that cuffs that had been placed on me. The cuffs blocked me from using my magic.

I was forced to have my arms over my head. The cuffs chain hung from a hook on the ceiling. My body was bruised, broken and bloody from all the sessions I had been through. I was surprised I wasn't dead yet. It was a miracle I was still among the living and has not perished after the long torture sesions.

I don't know how long I've been here but it feels like months. I didn't know the time or date. All I've known is pain, darkness, coldness and blood the past days. Ugh when will the pain end when will my screams stop.

I closed my eyes feeling tears slowly roll down my cheeks. I had no idea how to get out of this horrible place.


	6. Chapter Five

_**§Parseltongue§**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Beast Talk"**

"Talking"

"_**Mindscape or mental talking"**_

**All Speak**

* * *

**I don't own Harry Potter plot or Characters nor do I own The Avengers plot or Characters. J.k. Rowling owns Harry Potter, and Marvel owns Avengers and X-Men. I am just playing in the sandbox with them. I do however own this plot and my own original characters. I also do not own the Potter name. This is a Fem-Harry pairing and a reverse harem. This is a crossover between Harry Potter, the Avengers, and the X-men. This will also be a creature inheritance fic and master/mistress of death.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Thor**

I had no idea who had blocked my memories or why they had done so; I however, had a suspicion that it was that crazy human sorcerer but I still didn't know why, why I had blocks placed on me. I had gone back to Asgard because my father, The all-father had called me back for important matters. We had discussed what needed to happen and we had been planning my wedding with two of my soulmates Petunia and Clint.

I knew that I had not found all of my mates, because it had been foretold by the Fates that I'd have thirteen would all carry my mark, the mark of a red shimmering lighting bolt.

My memories had been unlocked when my Jane and I had shared our first kiss after I had been temporarily banished from my home. I had went and done something very stupid after my failed coronation when the frost Giants had invaded my home.

I had foolishly gone to Jötunheimr to battle and had instead ended up getting one of my friends harmed and I had almost got us all killed. It was a stupid and foolish thing to do, but I had met my beautiful Jane after a foolish mistake. My only wish would have been to meet her on different circumstances.

I helped save Midgard from the destroyer my brother had sent in order to help me in his odd way. I gained my title and power back, however shortly after that my father called me back to Asgard because a battle was brewing, a war was close. The mad Titan was planning, well he was restarting a plan that he had started many millennia ago trying to kill off half of every realm of the multiverse for lady death.

Loki had been proven innocent after he had finally told our father what really happened after he had fallen from the rainbow bridge; we then had to again fight Thanos and put the mad titan back where he belonged to get him back under control.

I was now being assaulted by my own mind and memories that I had lost but, now I have somehow regained.

I wasn't sure how to go about reuniting with Petunia or Clint. Clint was with the Avengers but he didn't recognize me, I'm not sure what happened to him to make him forget maybe it had been the same man, but I don't know how to go about unlocking his memories.

I may act dumb at most times but, this time it was important he was my mate, Tuny, and I had saved him the day we met him he had been free-falling from a high area and he was injured.

I had flown to him catching him and Petunia had used her magic to heal him to the best of her ability, then we had taken him to the home we shared and laid him on a bed in one of our guest rooms so that he could finish healing.

I was never able to make it back to them like I had planned. I just continted my prince duties. Had my adventures with my friends and on occasion my brother and sister.

They were not biological but tis did not matter to me they were family; my family. I loved them; they were my siblings. My brother and sister one hailed from Jötunheimr the other from Vanaheimr. It did not matter though at least not to me. They were Asgardians no matter what. Their home was Asgard.

They were truly royalty if not by my blood but by their own. We had fun on our adventures and in the many battles we had fought.

I wanted my mates back though, now that I could remember them. I was afraid Clint would not let me get near him. Get close enough to break the spell he was under. I didn't know were Tuney was either so I wouldn't be able to break it on her until after I had found her and if she allowed me near her.

It hurt to know that they were out there but didn't remember me. Or know me when I think of the kids my children. Possible Clint's as well I mean it was possible that he had a child as well I didn't know for sure.

* * *

Nadalia 

I knew that I had to help him regain his memories, I felt little Clinty deserved to remember his mates and family. He was my mate as well as my best friend Petunia's mate.

Petunia became my friend before I met back up with Tasha again. I had been running away from the Red Room after Tasha had gotten out a year earlier and Clint had recruited her to join S.H.I.E.L.D.

The two of us were mates and as close as sisters. I knew she would have saved me from the Red Room if she could have, but I also knew she didn't want to get sucked back in.

I understood that much I sure as hell didn't want to be sucked back in myself. I would have done my damndest to help save her, as she did all she could to do the same. She had sent Clint to help me escape but we had gotten separated, while we were escaping.

I had somehow ended up in Surrey, England, Great Britain, while I was running and in hiding. It was here that I'd met Petunia and we had become friends. She had told me about Clint and how he had just disappeared one day. She had told me of Thor the god of thunder and how he had been called back to Asgard and had not made it back home.

My friend and mate Jane had met the god but at the time she had not known that they were mates. I watched with a heavy heart as they shared their first kiss. At the time, I didn't feel as if I deserved those two; or any of my lovely mates so I hadn't said anything about it; I just put my hand over the mark on the inside of my wrist, the lightning bolt that had always shimmered in the right light. I had placed a glamour on it to hide it only those with strong magic would be able to see it and sense the magic within the mark the ancient magic of Fate and Destiny.

It has been a few years since that day; I love myself and have gotten over and healed most of the problems I had once had. I don't have the spite for my past actions that I once held, on that day long ago. I feel that I deserve who Fate and Destiny have declared as mine. I'm hoping that the kiss of a true mate will bring Clint's memories back.

The only thing is that I don't know if he'd let me close enough to actually share a first kiss with me. Yes, he did help me escape but we hadn't become close to each other. I did feel love towards him. I did also want to help him regain his lost memories. My magic was honest and true in this.

I was now watching him from the shadows within the Avengers tower, He looked as hot as he had that first time I had met him. I have watched him from the shadows many a day. I was curious about him. I wanted to learn more about him. I wanted to know his likes and dislikes.

I had removed the Glamour on my mark and also my fay ears. Yes, I had found out that my mother had been a Fay princess a couple years ago and that I was a Weasley. I had found out my full name was Nadalia Camilla Luca Weasley.

That I was the heir to the noble family Weasley, and The heir to the Camilla, a Royal Fay family. There are eight Royal Fay families; they all rule a part of the Faerie realm and The Fay were cousins of the Elves from the Elven Realm which also had eight Royal Families.

The Realms were just three magical steps away. All you needed was an image of the realm you wanted to go to within your third eye and to concentrate on your magical core then take the three steps and the portal would open but only to the person or persons who are pure of heart, those who don't seek to destroy, harm or enslave the mythical beings.

Anyway, after taking a deep breath I slowly walked towards Hawkeye wetting my suddenly dry lips before I let myself come into his line of sight.

"Hi Hawkeye, how are you?" I asked, pushing some of my fiery red hair behind my ear with a small smile on my face. I had dropped the glamour that I had always had up since I met him. My Fay features were now exposed along with my red lightning bolt mark.

He gave me a weird but calculating look. "I'm alright Nadalia. How are you doing? It's weird for you to be talking to me, You only ever talk to me out of necessity or during a mission. What's up and what's with the changes to your body?" He responded to me.

I took a deep calming breath "In order, I'm nervous but I might be better after this. I've been kinda sorta distancing myself from you because I didn't feel like I deserved ya. As for the changes, well this is the real me this is what I really look like." I said to him before turning my arm palm up showing my inner wrist to him, the place where the red lightning bolt is before he can ask me why I felt the need to distance myself from him.

His eyes got big at seeing it as he grabbed his shoulder, where I had seen his mark a couple of times before. I waited with bated breath, watching him, and wondering what was going to happen next.

He gained this lost expression, actually lost for words. I had never actually seen him at a loss for words. It had me wanting to bite my nails in nervousness. Instead I twirled a loose strand of hair around my fingers.

"Oh come on you are never this silent. I guess I was wrong to tell you this but I felt like it was time to tell you. I thought you would accept me, but I guess I was wrong. No need to reject me vocally, I get it you don't want me. Excuse me and forget this happened." I muttered before walking away from him. I couldn't take the rejection right now, but I'd live even if he didn't want me. It wasn't as if I was a damsel in distress or anything like that. I mean yes I was a girl and I felt distress but I'd pick myself up. I have never relied on any guy before and I wasn't about to start now. I'd just have to find a different way of unlocking his memories.

At the last second, he grabbed my arm pulling me into his arms and securing his arms around me and placed his chin in the crook of my neck.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't that I was going to reject you. I was just surprised that one of my mates was so close. I thought I would never find any of these people on my mark. All my life I've always kind of been on my own. Alone and doing anything to keep me alive." He muttered softly against my neck.

"I know the feeling until I met Tasha, I was always alone fending for myself ever since I was kidnapped from my family and taken to the Red Room. I had a family once but I don't really remember them. I don't even know if I had any siblings or if my family loved me." I whispered, turning in his arms so I was facing him,I was now looking into his blue eyes, Azure blue magic was softly surrounding us as we stared into each other's eyes.

After a few minutes of just staring into each other's eyes I leaned in towards him hoping he had read the signs and would kiss me, he ended up meeting me halfway and we shared a sweet kiss. I felt the magic around us get stronger. It wasn't magic with evil intent just my own soft magic, it was magic that wanted to help our mate.

My own magic fought against the gross shadowy magic that was within him. His own Forest green magic was helping mine. We now had a blue-green color swirling around us. I was surprised Loki hadn't come to investigate the magic because it had become so strong, but as soon as that thought came to mind I sensed him coming into the room his aura curious.

* * *

Loki

I looked up as I sensed magic building. It felt pure healing and gentle. It felt like it was coming from the upstairs. In one of the kitchens. I went to the kitchen; that I could sense the strong magic coming from. It was a curious use of magic. I had never felt this kind of magic before, It felt calm and pure, almost innocent in a sense. When I got to the kitchen where the magic was coming from I saw Nadalia and The Little Hawk in each other's arms sharing a sweet kiss.

I wasn't even aware that those two had magic but I could clearly see the forest green and Azure blue magic surrounding them. It was a beautiful feeling, the magic I could feel around them felt loving, felt healing, it wasn't the sharp chaotic feeling I was used to feeling within my own green magic. Their magic felt enriched with love. I wondered if my own could ever feel that calm.

Then I noticed something within the unconscious spell work they were doing it was an advanced and difficult spell. It was a memory charm, in this case, it was an unlocking charm for memories that had been blocked or locked away.

I then noticed a red glowing light shining from both of them, one in the wrist area, and one in the shoulder area.

I felt my brother's familiar magic around those two. My brother didn't have as much magic as I had but all Asgardians held magic some just chose not to use it as they thought magic was trickery and not also thought that magic was a woman's talent and job to use.

* * *

Fate

Destiny, Death, Life, Magic, Chaos,Time and I looked down on them, The gods, goddesses and Witches and shouldn't have happened like this. Freya's mates should not have died.

Tom should not have taken that path to insane Ville. Dumbledore had been the true dark wizard. He had manipulated everyone like little chess pieces. Even Logan Jame Howlett had been used as a chess piece. The poor man who was just looking for answers to his past after he had been shot which had caused him to lose the memories and it had been an injury that his healing factor couldn't repair.


	7. Chapter six

_**§Parseltongue§**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Beast Talk"**

"Talking"

"_**Mindscape or mental talking"**_

**All Speak**

* * *

**I don't own Harry Potter plot or Characters nor do I own The Avengers plot or Characters. J.k. Rowling owns Harry Potter, and Marvel owns Avengers and X-Men. I am just playing in the sandbox with them. I do however own this plot and my own original characters. I also do not own the Potter name. This is a Fem-Harry pairing and a reverse harem. This is a crossover between Harry Potter, the Avengers, and the X-men. This will also be a creature inheritance fic and master/mistress of death.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Holly**

We were finally able to leave Gringotts. It was still late so we headed back to the seedy and shady bar and hotel. As soon as I entered I felt tiggles. I closed my eyes and looked around the links and found which one was calling to me.

I followed my senses and located the person. The person turned out to be two people, the Weasley twins. The redhead tricksters Forge and Gred. They looked adorable sitting there cuddled together by the fireplace. They were soul twins like my sister and I were. I was right, they were two of our mates. I had a feeling they didn't know though.

I made a quick decision and went over to the twins they were ours and they would be claimed. My sister knew what was in my mind and being planned and she sent aprovel through the bond we shared.

It only took a few seconds to make it over to the two redheads. I carefully climbed between them,I snuggled super close to them. I waited a few minutes for the bond to register for them humming to myself. They had gone through a shadow kitsune inheritance when they turned sixteen. Draco was a Veela. Luna was a seear and a light Fairy.

I hoped that the twins would recognize what the bound was soon. I laid my head on George's shoulder and waited patiently. Rosie soon joined the party laying across our laps and parciding in making me giggled.

Shortly after she joined the twins stiffened slightly before their eyes started glowing and they said mine in sync. Fred lifted Rosie up while George lifted me and they carried us to their shared room.

I felt nibbles on my neck as George walked carrying me. I had wrapped my legs around his hips. His arms were wrapped around my waist. I took only a few minutes to reach their room.

Thus the night ended in passion. With loving touches and deep kisses. We fell asleep entwined in eachothers arms.

* * *

**Fate**

We were not happy at all with this Dumbledore Fela. Lady Death was pissed at him, because of all the extra work she had gained, all the extra work was tiring and overworking her and her reapers. This was work that wasn't supposed to come for thousands of years yet, once the earth began to die out.

Lady Magic was threatening to reclaim her gifts from mankind or at least from those who were no longer deserving of her gifts. Magic was already starting to slowly disappear from the world already.

I was angry because Molly Weasley nee' Prewett, Ronald Weasley, Rani Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Albus Dumbledore had plans set up for the twin girls of a mutant wizard and a goddess witch that went against their Fate and Destiny. A person's fate and destiny could be bent and changed slightly by the person themselves but it was not allowed to be destroyed. What Dumbledore was doing was slowly destroying the twins fate and destiny. He had even been the cause of them killing one of their soulmates. A soulmate my sister Destiny and I had chosen for them, we have always worked very closely together.

We have to agree on mates and other such things that are similar to that because Fate and Destiny have always worked closely together for many millennia. Fate and Destiny are branches of the same tree; you see you can't have Fate without a Destiny or Destiny without a Fate.

My sister and I were not happy with the people who decided to take the world; Fate and Destiny into their own hands. We have a plan though, we are going to send them back to the beginning into another time, Mates and all except the dark and war ridden people like Molly, Ginny, Ron, Rani and Dumbledore. The plan was to only send a small handful of people at a time through the timeline, so that the new timeline does not end up all crazy, or worse than the current one. What I mean is that they will all eventually reawaken with their memories intact. It was just that some things needed to happen so that their body, mind and soul grew stronger. So some of the souls would be in a pocket dimension in a deep sleep until it was time for them to join the new timeline.

We were not however going to send the ones who took Fate and Destiny into their own hands back into a different reality. You see there is no real way to go back to the past of the reality and dimension they were currently in. You could, however, go sideways and cut into a new reality or dimension. There will be differences but at the same time, there would be similarities.

I was also planning on sending Freya along. She would do well in helping Logan and saving the rest of her mates. She deserved happiness, love and her family. "Pervenissent Ad Scientiam Summam," I said the spell with Lady Time, Lady Magic, and Lady Destiny, the spell that would send them to their new destination "Do better this time my children," I whispered after sending them back to a few days before their 11th birthday.

* * *

All at the same time Lady Fate, Lady Time, Lady Magic, and Lady Destiny, had started the course of rewriting time. The current timeline was dying out making room for the past to begin anew in a new time and place.

Significant souls were being sent back into their past selves, and some were being placed into a temporary limbo to await their time to be sent back. The reason being that if too many were sent back at any one time the timeline would become just as bad or worse than the one that had happened.

The true blood purest and dark wizard, however, would not remember the old timeline he wouldn't gain the advantage. They hoped that this second chance would end better and that the pureblood war would not happen this time around.

They knew that battles would still happen with different enemies and some the same but they hoped that it wouldn't end up war-torn, They hoped all the magicals would be able to live happily even, with the small battles because there couldn't be heroes if there weren't villains and nothing would or could be cookie-cutter perfect, because life just wasn't perfect.

* * *

**Holly**

After what seemed like hours I was woken by my Aunt pounding on the door, now I hadn't seen my Aunt in years so I freaked out a little bit; my eyes jolting open as my sister jolted up.

"Are the two of you up yet?" Our Aunt asked through the door.

"Just about." My sister responded for us as we looked for our glasses, I was too shocked to respond when I heard her voice. We've always had a good relationship with her and our cousins as long as Uncle Vernon wasn't around. Now Uncle Vernon was abusive to us even if he made sure that it wasn't seen by the neighborhood.

"Good because I need everything to be perfect for your cousins' birthday." She said loudly. Once she left a small note appeared in the cupboard in a pastel purple light that said 'I remember and we need to talk later after your 'Uncle' leaves for work.'

We quickly got up and got dressed before hurrying out of our cupboard.

I concentrated on the bacon and Rosie did the eggs. Breakfast got done soon enough and we put the eggs bacon and toast on serving platters. We didn't need our uncle to blow a gasket. We didn't need the violence today.

We were already confused as to why we were in our younger bodies. Why we were back to a few days before our eleventh birthday.

I heard a voice whisper in my ear and it said "Do better with this second chance my children." it was soft and calming it was what could only be known as a mother's voice. The voice made me smile softly.

* * *

**Dudley**

I woke up, how I had been dying so how was I still alive? I had sacrificed myself to save my mate and child from a power-hungry and crazy old wizard.

I looked around myself to see what had happened. I took in my surroundings and noticed I was in my childhood bedroom.

I then examined myself and noted that I was back to being thicker, all my bulk muscle was gone. I was back for lack of a better word to being fat.

Yes, all the fat was back damn it, it had taken forever to lose all that excess weight and to mold it all into muscle. I had never been small or slim, I had always been bulky, but I was back to being the unhealthy kind of bulky.

I heard a timid knock on my door and whispered a soft "come in" because I knew it was either my twin sister or younger sister. They were always timid around our childhood home, around Vernon, yeah we found out that he wasn't our father a few years back.

My father believes it or not is Thor. He is the father of my twin and I. Sarah though has a different father and his name is Clint.

The three of us had been planning to save our mum from the abusive bastard that we had been forced to call dad up until a few years ago. We had finally come up with a plan to get her out of his clutches. As we had finally found our biological fathers.

Hazel and Sarah both came in; they had a look of weariness the years had been hard on us all. We hadn't seen our mother in years and we hadn't seen Sarah in months.

Hazel has always been with me because of the whole stronger together thing that we have.

It had been really hard when she had gotten a Hogwarts letter and I hadn't. Even though we both had magic. Our magic was slightly different, the reason being was that she had a magical core and I didn't. My magic, however, came with a mutation, a mutation that had been passed down from Grandma Evans to mum and then to me.

Anyway when she had gone to the school we each always felt slightly weaker. We kept in contact by writing letters back and forth and by our shared mindscape. The shared mindscape had always been useful to us. It was a part of us being a shared soul. A shared soul is when you share the same soul in two separate bodies. Basically, it meant that we each had a part of the same soul.

They looked at me with underlying curiosity. I guess they were wondering if I had come back as well as I could see the harsh years in their eyes. "I don't know how but yes it's me," I said softly, letting them know it was me and that I was here as well even though I didn't know how this was possible.

The girls soon threw themselves at me and into my arms with tears falling from their eyes. They sobbed into my chest and shoulders and spoke incoherent words as they cried their eyes out. I held onto them tightly and let them cry into me as I comforted them by rubbing circles into their backs.

* * *

** Sarah **

I woke up disoriented, I felt like I had been displaced in time, this time and place felt wrong but at the same time familiar. I lay still for a few minutes using my senses to feel my surrounding area. I felt safe for the most part except I also felt an underlying fear.

I could sense someone I hadn't seen in years Vernon, shiz how'd he find me. I had been undercover for the last few months. My brother had asked me to keep an eye on my ex headmaster.


	8. Chapter Seven

_**§Parseltongue§**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Beast Talk"**

"Talking"

"_**Mindscape or mental talking"**_

**All Speak**

* * *

**I don't own Harry Potter plot or Characters nor do I own The Avengers plot or Characters I am just playing in the sandbox with them. I do however own this plot and my own original characters. I also do not own the Potter name. This is a Fem-Harry pairing and a reverse is a crossover between Harry Potter, The Avengers, and The X-men. This will also be a creature inheritance fic and master/mistress of death.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Sarah

My ex headmaster, however, had found out about two months later that I had been spying on him I had been put in the dungeons in someplace that I was unfamiliar with.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around, taking in all my surroundings fully expecting to see the cell and dungeon I'd been in for so long. Why am I in my childhood bedroom? How am I in my childhood bedroom? Am I finally dead? Has the suffering and pain finally ended?

I looked towards the full-length mirror on my closet door and noticed that I had shrunk. I looked to be about ten or eleven.

I am only a couple of weeks younger than my siblings. I was born a couple of weeks after them don't ask me how it happened because magic is just that magical. Magic can make anything possible but yet even it has its own limits.

Anyway, I have no idea how I was here in my childhood body and in this time, I had been magically bound and chained in a cell. I felt that this was a second chance to get things done the right way this time. I felt that Fate and Destiny were at play here, that was the only thing I could possibly think of.

* * *

Hazel

When I woke up I was scared and breathing hard as I bolted up. Merlin how'd I get in this time, time travel was illegal but I hadn't used a time-turner so the question was how did I get here and was I going to be in trouble? I bloody hope not because I didn't do it, I didn't use a time turner, charm or spell.

I heard a calming voice say "My dear children I give you a second chance, do well with it and stop the needless deaths. Make this chance worth it and live my dears."

I needed to get to my brother, sister, mother and my cousins. Then we needed to get to Gringotts as soon as we possibly could. I rushed over to my brother's room and saw my sister emerging from her own and heading to the same place I was. She looked at me with warn eyes, I knew she was my Sarah, the Sarah from my timeline by just her haunted eyes. I immediately gave her a tight hug.

* * *

Tony

I woke up in my lab, huh the last thing I remember was kissing Loki. Where is he, I thought he was just going down to check on some raw magic that he had felt. He had said it would only take a moment to find out what was going on.

Wait this isn't the lab in Avenger's tower, in New York. I was in the lab that was in my Malibu mansion in California. How did I get to California, from New York in the blink of an eye? I had just closed my eyes for a second when I suddenly felt this bone-deep tiredness.

I don't understand this. "F.R.I.D.A.Y, what is today's date?" I asked my AI. I got no answer, not a peap wait. It would be J.A.R.V.I.S in this time period. "J.A.R.V.I.S what is today's date?" I asked again.

"It is June 23, 2001 sir, I sensed a disturbance a few seconds ago. What has happened, sir? Your vitals seem different." Jarvis asked me.

"Well, Jarvis I'm not really sure myself. I feel misplaced. I have no answer and that's bad because I've always been the man with all the answers." How the hell did I get from 2020 to 2001, Oh lord I'm 19 again? Damn my playboy days haven't started yet. Loki doesn't know who I am anymore, does he? Damn, I have to wait seven years until I meet him again and I haven't even met the others yet. The many nicknames are written in many signatures, around my golden snowflake.

I pouted slightly and looked around my lab. Some of this stuff was so old and I had built everything there was to build in this mansion. It was too early to start working on my Iron Man suits.

I wondered what my younger sibling Harmonie was up to. She was born in 1999 but had been given up for adoption shortly after she had been born. She is actually my half-sister but she is still my baby sister. I felt that I should reach out to her to bring her back into the family including her adopted parents.

It was a couple of months earlier than it was in the original timeline but who cares I've never been known as one to play by the rules. "Jarvis search for a Hermione Granger and let me know when you start getting hits," I told my A.I. as I started working on some addons for Butterfingers, U, and Dum-E.

"Sir a, Hermione Granger lives at Hampstead Garden Suburb in Heathgate, London, but I'm unable to find an exact address just the street and country. She is a straight-A student, but she doesn't have a lot of friends because of how smart she is. She is ten years old and will be turning Eleven in a couple of months. Her parents are a Dan Granger and an Emma Granger. It says here she was adopted when she was a baby As well. She has two younger twin siblings named Jayden and Jacob Granger. They are only a few years younger than her." Jarvis told me after a couple of hours of searching.

I nodded to myself after a moment taking in all the information Jarvis had given me. I noticed a white glow around a piece of paper that hadn't been there before. I felt the need to pick it up and see what it was.

* * *

Letter

Dear Big brother Tony

Are you in this time as well? Do you know who I am? If so please let me know. You know how to reach me. I am slightly scared being in this time period as I am ten almost elven again. My parents remember me as if I had never cast the spell on them to make them forget, and I'm just confused.

I suddenly have two younger brothers that didn't exist before named Jayden and Jacob Granger. I simply don't understand that; how do I have two younger brothers when I had been told Mum wasn't able to have kids which is why she chose to adopt me.

It's weird being so young again compared to being thirty-one just last night. I hope you are well, even if you're not my Tony if you don't know who I am then just disregarding this letter until sometime in the future when I am to properly introduce myself. Just remember there is someone out there who actually cares about you, yourself, not the bloody Stark name, not the bloody Stark company, not the bloody genius multi-millionaire, but the Tony on the inside.

The Tony Stark who is my brother, my family.

Love your baby sister Harmonie.

* * *

Tony

The letter brought tears to my eyes, I wished I had someone like her when I had really been nineteen. She had always been so sweet, my sweet little sister even if we were eight years and five months apart.

I already missed her, I immediately wrote out my reply to let her know I was here as well, in this timeline that I missed her and that I felt weird being nineteen again. I was hoping against hope that Rose's future house-elf Wismy would hear me and know who I was.

"Master Tony, sir calls Wismy, what can Wismy do for you?" The elf asked me as it appeared.

"Oh Wismy I didn't think you'd be able to hear me, I need you to take this letter to Hermione Granger please," I asked the elf.

"Yes, Wismy can do that for you, Wismy somehow feels you's; in her magic and knows you through her magic," Wismy responded to me before taking the letter to my little sister with a pop.

With that task done, I began searching for a way to contact a certain Norse god. I wanted to avoid a certain alien invasion.

Damn, I knew I was going to have to let myself get kidnapped by the ten rings again, but this time I was going to save my friend Ho Yinsen this time, he had originally sacrificed himself so that I would be able to escape.


	9. Chapter Eight

_**§Parseltongue§**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Beast Talk"**

"Talking"

"_**Mindscape or mental talking"**_

**All Speak**

* * *

**I don't own Harry Potter plot or Characters nor do I own The Avengers plot or Characters I am just playing in the sandbox with them. I do however own this plot and my own original characters. I also do not own the Potter name. This is a Fem-Harry pairing and a reverse is a crossover between Harry Potter, The Avengers, and The X-men. This will also be a creature inheritance fic and master/mistress of death.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Holly**

Once our supposed Uncle Vernon left for work Aunty pulled us into a long embrace hugging us lovingly. She had always loved us a lot. We were her sister's daughters and she treated us like family. We were her little nieces; that she loved to dolt on.

Our Uncle was the one who hated us because we were not normal in his eyes. He despised anything not normal or anything freaky in his words.

We didn't know for sure what had happened but we were happy that our Aunt and cousin were safe for now at least.

We talked and reconnected. Our Aunty told us that our father was still alive and that she had met him. That he was living somewhere in New York, that he hailed from somewhere in Canada.

His real name was James Logan Howlett. He, however, had no memory of us or our mother. His memories had been blocked by one Albus Dumbledore. We became determined to bring him back, We wanted to bring back his memories.

After a few hours we headed over to muggle London and into the Leaky Cauldron. We had gotten our letters earlier today. My sister and three cousins sent our response letters within the hour.

Our first stop was Gringotts and we got a new inheritance test done. This time our cousins were to get one as well.

"Greetings Master Goblin may the gold be flowing in your favor today, may we speak to someone about our accounts and get an inheritance test done?" I asked the goblin.

The goblin looked at us with a raised eyebrow but responded "And may your enemies be trembling before you this day, Certainly you may. Names please?"

"Holly Niki Potter and Rosemary Luna Potter and the others are Dudley Griffin Thorson, Hazel Taylor Thordóttir and Sarah Jane Barton." I told the goblin easily and smiling sweetly towards him.

The goblin penned down our names and then said "This way please Griphook and Grangnott see you." We nodded and followed without question. Once he led us to the office he told the two goblins what we had come for before heading towards the door.

"Thank you may your gold ever flow," Holly said to him, giving him a smile but making sure her teeth were not showing.

Again the Goblin looked surprised and bowed at the waist, "And may your enemies fall before your blade," he replied before he left the room.

"Greetings clerk Griphook Clerk Grangnott may the gold be flowing in your favor today," I said looking towards the two.

"And may your enemies be trembling before you this day," they replied with a smile, "How may we help you?"

"We would like to get inheritance tests done for all of us." I replied to the two of them with a soft smile.

"Certainly we can do that for a price." Grangnott said in response while grabbing five sheets of parchment and a ceremony dagger. "We will need just three drops of blood no more, no less added to these parchments." He said while handing the dagger and parchments over to us. I pricked my finger before handing it to Sarah who was next to me. She did the same and we passed the dagger down the small line we had here.

We all let the needed three drops fall to our parchments. We waited a few minutes as the magic worked its magic.

* * *

**Inheritance Test 2**

**Name- Rosemary Niki Potter**

**Birthday- July 31, 1990**

**Age- 11 - 31**

**Mother-Freya Odindóttir Norse Goddess (Alive)**

**(Lilly Jay Potter nee Evans Mother's witch name)**

**Father- James Logan Howlett Mutant (Alive)**

**(James Potter Fathers Wizards name)**

**Godparents**

**Godfather- Sirius Black (In Azkaban)**

**Godfather- Severus Snape (Alive)**

**Godfather- Remus Lupin (werewolf Alive)**

**Godfather-Frank Longbottom (In coma)**

**Godmother-Alice Longbottom (In coma)**

**Godmother- Amelia Bones (Alive)**

**Godbrother- Neville Longbottom (Alive)**

**Heirs to**

**Howlett (By Blood Father)**

**Potter (By Blood Father)**

**Peverell (By Blood Father)**

**Gryffindor (By Blood Father)**

**Ravenclaw (By Blood Mother)**

**Le Fay (By Blood Mother)**

**Evans (By Blood Mother)**

**Black (By Godfather)**

**Lupin (By Godfather)**

**Slytherin (By Conquest)**

**Graunt (By Conquest)**

**Creature inheritance **

**Princess of the elves (By Blood Mother Lilly)**

**High Elf (By Blood Father James Potter)**

**Norse Goddess (By Blood Mother Freya)**

**Mutant (By Blood Father James Howlett)**

**Magic**

**Embarrassment of Homelife**

**Magic Core (85% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Wandless Magic (98% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Photographic memory(100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Natural Legilimency (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Natural Occlumency (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Natural Animagus (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Beast Talk (90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore Parselmouth 10% unblocked)**

**Healing magic (90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Light magic (90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Dark Magic (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Potions used**

**Loyalty Potion (Keyed To Albus Dumbledore)**

**Loyalty Potion (Keyed To Ginevra Weasley)**

**Loyalty Potion (Keyed to Ronald Weasley)**

**Loyalty Potion (Keyed to Rani Weasley)**

**Loyalty Potion (Keyed to Molly Weasley)**

**Loath Potion (Keyed to Severus Snape)**

**Loath Potion (Keyed To Malfloys)**

**Loath Potion (Keyed to Slytherin)**

**Other information**

**Horcrux in scar (Healed after final battle)**

**Mate bond (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Blood Glamour**

**Titles**

**Girl-Who-Lived**

**Girl who wouldn't Die**

**Wizarding Hero**

**Mistress Of Death**

* * *

**Inheritance Test 2**

**Name- Holly Luna Potter**

**Birthday- July 31, 1990**

**Age- 11 - 31**

**Mother-Freya Odindóttir Norse Goddess (Alive)**

**(Lilly Jay Potter nee Evans Mother's witch name)**

**Father- James Logan Howlett Mutant (Alive)**

**(James Potter Fathers Wizards name)**

**Godparents**

**Godfather- Sirius Black (In Azkaban)**

**Godfather- Severus Snape (Alive)**

**Godfather- Remus Lupin (werewolf Alive)**

**Godfather-Frank Longbottom (In coma)**

**Godmother-Alice Longbottom (In coma)**

**Godmother- Amelia Bones (Alive)**

**Godbrother- Neville Longbottom (Alive)**

**Heirs to**

**Howlett (By Blood Father)**

**Potter (By Blood Father)**

**Peverell (By Blood Father)**

**Gryffindor (By Blood Father)**

**Ravenclaw (By Blood Mother)**

**Le Fay (By Blood Mother)**

**Evans (By Blood Mother)**

**Black (By Godfather)**

**Lupin (By Godfather)**

**Slytherin (By Conquest)**

**Graunt (By Conquest)**

**Creature inheritance **

**Princess of the elves (By Blood Mother Lilly)**

**High Elf (By Blood Father James Potter)**

**Norse Goddess (By Blood Mother Freya)**

**Mutant (By Blood Father James Howlett)**

**Magic**

**Embarrassment of Homelife**

**Magic Core (85% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Wandless Magic (98% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Photographic memory(100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Natural Legilimency (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Natural Occlumency (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Natural Animagus (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Beast Talk (90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore Parselmouth 10% unblocked)**

**Healing magic (90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Light magic (90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Dark Magic (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Potions used**

**Loyalty Potion (Keyed To Albus Dumbledore)**

**Loyalty Potion (Keyed To Ginevra Weasley)**

**Loyalty Potion (Keyed to Ronald Weasley)**

**Loyalty Potion (Keyed to Rani Weasley)**

**Loyalty Potion (Keyed to Molly Weasley)**

**Loath Potion (Keyed to Severus Snape)**

**Loath Potion (Keyed To Malfloys)**

**Loath Potion (Keyed to Slytherin)**

**Other information**

**Blood Glamour**

**Horcrux in scar (Healed after final battle)**

**Mate bond (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Titles**

**Girl-Who-Lived**

**Girl who wouldn't Die**

**Wizarding Hero**

**Mistress Of Death**

* * *

**Inheritance Test**

**Name: Sarah Jane Barton**

**Birthday: June. 31, 1990**

**Age- 11 - 31**

**Mother: Petunia Jen Evens**

**Father: Clint Barton**

**Heir Of**

**House of Barton**

**House of Evens**

**House of Ravenclaw**

**House of LeFay**

**Magic **

**True Aim**

**Healing**

**Light**

**Photographic memory**

**Natural Legilimency**

**Natural Occlumency**

**Natural Animagus**

**Beast Talk**

**Creature inheritance **

**Princess of the elves (By Blood Mother Petunia)**

* * *

**Inheritance Test**

**Name: Hazel Taylor Thordóttir**

**Birthday: June. 23, 1990**

**Age- 11 - 31**

**Mother: Petunia Jen Evens**

**Father: Thor Oldinson**

**Magic **

**Healing**

**Light**

**Photographic memory**

**Natural Legilimency**

**Natural Occlumency**

**Natural Animagus**

**All Speak**

**Heir Of**

**House of Oldin**

**House of Evens**

**House of Ravenclaw**

**House of LeFay**

**Creature inheritance **

**Princess of the elves (By Blood Mother Petunia)**

**Norse Goddess (By Blood Father Thor)**

* * *

**Inheritance Test**

**Name: Dudley Griffin Thorson**

**Birthday: June. 23, 1990**

**Age- 11 - 31**

**Mother: Petunia Jen Evens**

**Father: Thor Oldinson**

**Heir Of**

**House of Oldin**

**House of Evens**

**House of Ravenclaw**

**House of Merlin**

**Magic **

**Healing**

**Light**

**Photographic memory**

**Natural Legilimency**

**Natural Occlumency**

**Natural Animagus**

**All Speak**

**Creature inheritance **

**Prince of the elves (By Blood Mother Petunia)**

**Norse God (By Blood Father Thor)**

* * *

**Holly**

Wow it was almost the same as the one my sister and I had taken in the future. Our birth year was a little different but I was blaming that on alternate reality. Yeah I had done some reading and learned that the only time we could be in our younger bodies in the past was to be shifted to a new and alternate reality.

"Okay so I have a question; well two. First one is there any way for you to remove this stuff that doesn't belong. Two, is there any way we could get a card or enchanted pouch that is connected to our vaults so we don't have to always carry coins on us." I asked curious and hopeful.

"Yes we can do it right here at Gringotts but the removal of the blocks, spells, glamours and potions will be painful. The blocks are one of the reasons for your stunted growth," Griphook responded to us.

I nodded in understanding we had gone through this once before. We had to have the ritual done farther in our lifeline last time in our past life. I was hoping it wouldn't hurt quite so much this time as we are younger this time.

He nodded "Alright as for the second question we do have a Gringotts card that I can set up to your accounts easily enough." He answered the second question.

"That would be much appreciated thank you." I said happily with a soft smile. I was so happy that we could once more have our bank card. All we had to do was think about the vault we wanted to pull money from and then swipe the card. It worked both in the muggle and magical worlds and the magical realms.

Grangnott wrote something on a pad and waited a few minutes as Griphook was explaining and answering our question. There was a knock on the door after a moment.

Griphook told whoever was outside it to come into the room. "Miss'.Potter's allow me to introduce you to Nadlock and Aggus. They are our wife and mate. They are also med goblins they will be able to help you in removing the spells, potions and blocks. If you would kindly follow them we will see you again after the ritual is done." Griphook told my sister and I.

My sister and I stood up in sync and bowed "Thank you clerk Griphook. It's a pleasure to meet you, medic Nadlock and Aggus." I told the med Goblins. "We appreciate your help very much." I added before following the two med goblins out Rossie not far behind me.

The med goblins lead us to a room that was similar to the one we had been led to the first time around. Two stone platforms were in the center of the room. "Okay we will need you to derobe and lay down on the platforms. I'm sorry it won't be very comfortable but that is where we will need you to be. After you have derobed and laid down on the platform various runes will be drawn on you all over your body and we will start the ritual. Now this ritual may hurt just to warn you."Aggus explained to us; we nodded in understanding before heading over to the stone and pulling our clothes off and hopping on to them. The stone was very cold but I dealt with it. I just wanted this to be done and over with.

* * *

**Rosemary**

I was so happy that the blocks would once more be free of the blocks,spells and potions. I couldn't wait to be my true self once more.

Once the goblins drew the runes they started the ritual. I bit my lip as I felt some pain and held in my pained whimpers and screams. I close my eyes. We had been warned that we would experience pain during the removal of the blocks, potions, and spells. As the pain got worse the whimpers escaped slightly and then soon I gave in to the bliss of unconsciousness.

I allowed the darkness to claim me when it was ready to claim me. I was ready for the ritual to be complete though so I didn't fight the invading magic this time so it didn't hurt quite so much. Don't get me wrong it still hurt just not as bad. The removal of the spells, potions and blocks were worth the discomfort.

* * *

_**Shared Mindscape**_

_**"So my dear sister, are you excited to finally meet our mates? To save Tommy boys mind and soul." I asked Holly looking around our mindscape. "Do you think we should look around this place for him?" I asked, while thinking that there wasn't anything better to do while we were passed out.**_

_**We nodded at each other before going into our cream and blue castle. It was similar to Hogwarts in design but at the same time it was our personal design. It had the common rooms of the four houses along with dorm rooms.**_

_**It had a royal garden and courtyard. The garden was filled with Petunias, Lillys, Roses, rosemary, and Holly.**_

_**There were willow trees and cherry blossoms in the area as well. The castle has eight floors, and hidden chambers along with dungeons.**_

_**"I think that we should find him and help him. Yes I'm excited to truly meet our soulmates. I'm so happy we will be free of this junk." Holly responded to my query.**_

_**We went into the castle through a side door that led into the garden we were currently in. We always appeared in the garden when we entered our mindscape. The only time we end up somewhere else is when we think of a specific place we want to be.**_

_**We were heading to the dungeon rooms feeling like that would be where we would find him, the slytherin in the dungun, that's where the slytherin's dorms were down there.**_

_**We carefully made our way down to the dungeons, there were many traps hidden in our mindscape. They were made and put there to protect our mind and memories.**_

_**After about fifteen minutes we found the darkness in a corner hidden from view. I wasn't happy that the shard was hidden. We had made a room just for him; it was a special room.**_

_**"Hello Tom." I said in a gentle and soothing tone of voice. I wanted him to be soothed and calm.**_

_**I hoped that everything would go okay this time.**_

_**"Tom, we want to help you. We truly do; you need to reabsorb your horcruxes and reclaim your sanity. You do not need us dead and in reality you wouldn't want us dead losing a mate leaves emptiness you can never fill up again. You are our mate and we have lived with said emptiness. It isn't fun at all, little one. It hurts so damn much that you sometimes wish you were dead but you know your mate would want you to live. I'm speaking from experience; experience that I don't want to live through a second time. Sorry I'm rambling but all the same it's the truth." Holly told him just as gently even if her voice had gone emotional.**_


	10. Chapter Nine

_**§Parseltongue§**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"_**Beast Talk"**_

"Talking"

"_**Mindscape or mental talking"**_

**All Speak**

* * *

**I don't own Harry Potter plot or Characters nor do I own The Avengers plot or **

**[Characters I am just playing in the sandbox with them. I do however own this plot and my own original characters. I also do not own the Potter name. This is a Fem-Harry pairing and a reverse harem. This is a crossover between Harry Potter, the Avengers, and the X-men. This will also be a creature inheritance fic and master/mistress of death.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Rosemary**

We talked with our mate for a while more before suddenly I felt my eyes opening in the real world; in reality. I looked around myself, I felt groggy and tired but free. I felt free and light under the tiredness. I felt a sense of happiness at the freeness I felt. I felt fresh, my magic felt refreshed.

I quickly grabbed my rune kit and drew a rune that would keep some of my magic put up to keep me safe. Too much magic in my magic pool could and would hurt me. My eleven year old body wasn't ready for my adult pool of magic. My sister saw what I was doing and did the same as I did.

We nodded to each other telling each other we were safe. In that aspect our magic wouldn't overload our core and body.

I Magically pulled my red hair back in order and used a refresh charm to get rid of the sweat that had covered my body. I pulled my purple dress, black leggins and black ballet flats back on.

Holly used the refresh charm to remove the sweat that covered her own body and fixed her black hair magically. She pulled on her black jeans, pink tank top and black and pink sandals.

Once we were ready to leave I wandlessly casted a tempus really quickly and noticed that we had been passed out for nearly three hours. We headed to the door and we were met by a goblin. We bowed to the goblin, surprising him with it.

The goblin led us back to Griphook and Grangnott's office. "Thank you sir goblin may your enemies tremble before your blade and may your gold ever flow." I said quickly and watched as the goblin became flabbergasted.

I so enjoyed watching the goblins become speechless and surprised it made me happy to make their day. I hadn't even started using gobbledygook yet yes I had learned the language when I became a mistress of death.

We went over our accounts and paid the goblins for their assistance. We even gave them a tip for their awesome help. Though I don't think they noticed. We became a friend of the goblin nation. We all got a Gringotts card. We also reclaimed our ladyships.

The other two girls claimed their heirship and ladyship rings. Dudley claimed his rings as well. We left soon after that.

The next stop we made was Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions. "Hello Dears please step up on the stoops so I can begin getting your measurements." Madam Malkins yelled from the back room. The measuring instruments immediately started their work.

"We are here for Hogwarts robes also we would like a full wardrobe both Wizards and Muggles. For the five of us." I said after a moment as her tools got all of our measurements.

"Yes Dears not a problem. Just come over here and choose the fabrics you would like." She said, directing us to an area with hundreds of different fabrics.

We picked out some fine silks and some velvety soft ones and also some dragon hide and soft leathers. The madam told us to come back in a couple hours and they would be ready. I nodded and we used our cards to pay before leaving the shop.

We headed to a shop that sold different types of shoes. I picked out some dragonhide heeled boots, and flat dragonhide boots.

My sister chose two similar boots to mine. My cousins chose different makes of dragonhide boots. Aunty Petunia chose a couple pairs for herself as well.

I wondered how Aunty Zelda Spellman, Aunty Hilda Spellmen, and Uncle Charlie Swan and Uncle Edward Spellmen were doing. Also I wondered how my cousins Bella and Sabrina were doing.

Yes the Spellmans and Swans were related to us. The Spellman family was one of the reasons we held magic. The Swans were related to the Potters and the Spellmans were related to the Evens.

After paying for the boots we headed to the bookstore and collected our books we were required to have. I found a few books on soulbounds, mates, and matters of the soul as well as a couple on twin siblings and shared souls. I picked them up as well. Shared souls wernet something common. It was rare but one of the original sets had written about the bond between soul twins.

We went to the potions shop to pick up the potion ingredients that we needed and then some we went without the hogwarts bundle. We actually got triple of what was in there.

The next stop was Ollivanders. My sister and I had actually decided to use one of our own phoenix feathers from our ice phoenix.

We requested Ollivander create a custom wand. One that held our own feathers. Ollivender took us to a back room to choose a wood for our core. There several different wand woods on display back there.

I held my hand over the different woods until the right wood gave a sign. The willow and walnut jumped into my hand after a few minutes. I guess this time I would have dual woods this time with an ice phoenix feather core. Holly got the same two woods when it was her turn. He told us to come back in three hours to pick up our wands.

Sarah ended up with a Holy wand with a Snallygaster heartstring core. Dudley matched a Willow wood with a lightning phoenix feather. Hazel matched vine with a lightning phoenix feather. They were all custom wands that needed to be created. Our power level was much too strong for already made wands.

We went to Tina's diner to get some late lunch. We ate lunch and talked a bit throughout it. We finished eating in about an hour and a half.

I had a bacon cheeseburger, chips and some butterbeer. Holly had chicken strips and chips along with butterbeer. Duddley and Hazel both ordered steak and potatoes with butterbeer. Sarah ordered a cheeseburger and chips with butterbeer. Aunty got potato soup and a butterbeer.

After lunch we went to the muggle side of London and went to a shoe shop so my sister and I could get a couple pairs of shoes. I picked a pretty black pair of platform sandals. I picked out a pair of white tennis shoes. I also picked out a pair of black dress shoes. Lastly I picked out a pair of reddish athletic shoes.

Holly picked out a pair of light purple sneakers. She also picked out a pair of pinkish tennis shoes. She picked out some pretty cream dress shoes. Finally she chose a pair of black heeled boots.

After paying for the shoes we went over to a clothes shop. Yes we had already had Madam Malkin making both muggle and wizarding attire but my sister and I wanted to get a few pairs of jeans. We got them rather quickly and paid for them.

After we got the few muggle things we needed we headed back to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. To pick up our clothes from Madam Malkin. After that we went to pick up our wands from Ollivander.

After that we headed to a shop to buy our trunks. I bought myself a nice cherrywood four level trunk with a built in apartment. My sister and cousins got identical ones. We magically linked the wizard space apartments so we could still plan even in school.


	11. Chapter Ten

_**§Parseltongue§**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"_**Beast Talk"**_

"Talking"

"_**Mindscape or mental talking"**_

**&All Speak&**

* * *

**I don't own Harry Potter plot or Characters nor do I own The Avengers plot or **

**[Characters I am just playing in the sandbox with them. I do however own this plot and my own original characters. I also do not own the Potter name. This is a Fem-Harry pairing and a reverse harem. This is a crossover between Harry Potter, the Avengers, and the X-men. This will also be a creature inheritance fic and master/mistress of death.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Holly**

After we got our trunks we headed over to buy our cauldrons. The last stop we made was to buy a pet. I got a beautiful snowy owl who had intelligent yellow eyes. She flew right to me and perched on my shoulder. I bought all the things I would need for her. I named her Hedwig.

Rose got a beautiful, long-eared owl who looked very intelligent as well. She named her Hailey and bought all the things she would need as well. Hazel and Dudley got a Snowy owl like I did this one with green intelligent named her Jade.

Sarah bought herself a Hawk owl. She also got her father one so that we could start to bring him back towards our family. To bring him back to his mate Petunia and their daughter. We would be taking baby steps until he was ready.

I bought a beautiful owl as well to give to Bruce Banner. I had plans to help him. I knew in my heart and via a vision he was one of our mates. I bought a Hawk owl to gift to my father who I knew was in New York right now also from a vision sent to me.

After buying our owls we headed back to number four Privet Drive. Once we got there Aunt Petunia packed Vernon's bags and got herself prepared to make him forget about us. We were all ready to be rid of him. He didn't belong here, he wasn't even truly family and he was a bully and an abuser towards our family. I can't count how many times he had beat and harmed my sister and I and Aunty as well because of our magical abilities. We didn't deserve that at all our family didn't deserve it and we decided that we weren't going to take it anymore.

We were planning to move into the Potter villa in New York after Vernon was gone. We would still go to Hogwarts to 'learn'. However we needed a fresh start and we would be closer to our fathers. I say fathers because I speak of Logan, Clint and Thor. I knew they weren't there yet but they would be there eventually in the next few years.

We were planning to head to the Villa via Floo tomorrow afternoon. All the Potter residences have a Floo connection in the Floo system. I had checked on that in the last time line as well as this one.

It was hard being mentally thirty-one but I was making due with it. I wasn't used to my young body even though my soul was older and my body was young. I liked feeling free from all the blocks that had been put on me. My body and spirit felt so light and free.

The merger had made my body thirteen which was actually two years older then what I was supposed to be in this year. To the wizarding world I was eleven but I was now truly thirteen and my mind was truly thirty-one.

Yes I was calling it a merger because that was what I felt it was. My younger spirit and future spirit had merged into one.

It didn't take long for Vernon to get home after we had gotten there. We had only enough time to get our trunks and pets away from his viewpoint. He ate the last dinner he would have in this household. After he ate Aunty did the spell to make him forget all about our family and we made him go to sleep before taking him to a cheap hotel room we had rented him for one week and left his bags there with him. It was the last kind thing we'd ever do for him.

* * *

It was late into the next morning we had slept in late today on accident; after how late we had gotten back to the house last night. We had left Vernon in a cheap hotel room late last night after Aunty wiped his mind of everything about our family.

We had already packed what we needed, never unpacking our trunks last night. We just had to wait for our Aunt Petunia to pack what she needed. It would only take a couple of hours for her to pack her suitcases.

I grabbed a pinch of floo powder and walked over to the fireplace and tossed the powder in and clearly said New York Potter Villa and jumped into the green flames. I barely landed on my feet when I came out of the floo I've always had a hard time landing on my feet; but I managed it this time. The small achievement made me smile. I quickly moved out of the way of the floo quickly for the others to come through. It didn't take too long for everyone to come through.

The villa had the wizard space runes on the walls nicely hidden from muggle eyes. The runes made it bigger on the inside then what appeared on the outside. It wasn't too far from the site that would once more become Stark tower not too long from now and then in the future it would be renamed The Avenger tower.

The villa was a twelve bedroom and thirteen bathroom home. The bedrooms were in different wings of the home. It also had two living room areas; Two dining areas; and two kitchenettes. It had several office spaces as well. Thank you Wizard space I giggled to myself in thought. Wizard space was amazing and you could do so many things with it.

I went and looked at the different bedroom wings before choosing one. They all looked the same and were the same general size. After a moment I noticed some runes etched on all the walls that were able to change the room to what the owner or guest liked as long as the person had some sort of magic or had an X gene that allowed magic. With a thought the magic embedded in the room began to flutter and create a room the way I wanted it to look. The plain white walls transformed to soft purple walls. The floors turned to rich warm wood with soft purple throw rugs scattered around the room. The bed gained soft purple sheets and bedding with flowers on it.

* * *

**Hermione**

I looked at my now thirteen year old reflection in the mirror that was in my bedroom. The year I saw on the calendar had told me that I should have been eleven, but I was certainly not eleven anymore. Well actually I should have been thirty-one and I should have been in my mature adult body. That however was a different situation all together.

I had fallen asleep as a thirty-one year old Adult just last night but then I had woken up the next morning in the year that I should have been eleven as a thirteen year old girl. Sure in the wizarding world I was eleven but I was truly now a thirteen year old. The merger of my older soul with my younger one had aged my body and mind up by two years. Sure magical children matured much quicker than a muggle child did but this transformation had been much too quickly.

I went through a huge panic attack when I had first woken up. After my panic attack ended I decided to write a letter to my older brother Tony. I hadn't known if he would remember me but frankly I hadn't cared if he did or not. I needed to contact my big brother even if he didn't know who I was. I had to give him a reason to believe in himself and believe that there were still people that were out there that gave a damn about him.

Not his money; not how smart he was. I didn't care how popular he was or if he was a genius billionaire. Someone who truly loved him and cared about him for who he was. Someone who loved and cared about him because he was their big brother.

After writing my letter I grabbed a quill and parchment and started making plans. I was one the planners of our group after all. I created plans and back up plans. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore would not win this time he would truly be taken care of before it was too late again. This was our second chance and we would do well with it this time.

We would not be refriending Ginevra Molly Weasley, Rani Nikki Weasley, or Ronald Bilius Weasley. They weren't even truly Weasleys Molly had cheated on Arthur. She had also been poisoning Arthur with love potion and loyalty potions.

He was one of Holly and Rose's mom's mates. They had never realized it. Arthur's mate link had been completely and fully blocked. I had stumbled upon this information while looking for other research before we had been made to go on the run. It hadn't been something I had been looking for.

Sighing and covering a yawn I stood up and stretched my limbs. I had already got my school supplies a couple days ago. My new wand had a thunder bird feather and Aspen wood and was eleven inches.

My animagus form was a clouded Leopard. This species was originally from South-East Asia. I was surprised this was my soul animal.

I now had two younger brothers who were twin boys. They were named Jacob and Jayden. They were eight years old. I don't know how they came about but I was blaming the alternate universe I had been placed in. Alternate reality was the only possibility for what had happened.


	12. Chapter Eleven

_**§Parseltongue§**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"_**Beast Talk"**_

"Talking"

"_**Mindscape or mental talking"**_

**& All Speak &**

* * *

**I don't own Harry Potter plot or Characters nor do I own The Avengers plot or **

**[Characters I am just playing in the sandbox with them. I do however own this plot and my own original characters. I also do not own the Potter name. This is a Fem-Harry pairing and a reverse harem. This is a crossover between Harry Potter, the Avengers, and the X-men. This will also be a creature inheritance fic and master/mistress of death.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Rose**

It has been about two weeks since we moved into the villa. My sister and cousins each had their own unique room. We were living a happy and fun and new life in New York.

Hermione and her twin younger brothers and their parents had moved to New York shortly after we had. She wanted to be closer to her blood brother granted he hadn't moved from his home from Malibu, California. He would move to New York in the next year or two. Not too much longer from now.

It was now the day that we needed to board the train and head to Hogwarts. We had to leave to catch the train in two hours. Our trunks were already packed shrunk and ready to go. We would be taking the floo to the Leaky Cauldron. From there we would head to the station to catch the train. A couple hours later we were leaving for the Leaky Cauldron. We immediately headed to the station.

We put our trunks and owl cages on a trolly. We carefully made our way to the wall between platforms nine and ten and made our way onto platform nine and three quarters.

We quickly boarded the train and made our way to an empty compartment. The compartment was surprisingly spacious.

It didn't take long for a certain set of red head twins to stumbble upon us. Our twins; they didn't know that they were ours; two of our mates. At Least not yet anyway. We would tell them when the time was right.

We didn't want to go crazy claiming our mates onsite. They deserved to have the chance to get to know us once more first.

Flaris was purring in the back of my mind. Fye was watching the twins through my eyes and lying with her head on her front paws. Finally Myrios was singing happily in the back of my mind. They were all happy to see the twins once more. It had been so long since we had seen their smiling faces and the shimmer of mirth and light in their eyes.

It has been so long since we had seen the glimmer of happiness and jokes in their eyes. The last time we had seen it was before the war started up again. Our fifth year had been the last time we saw it; the joy and happiness.

* * *

**Forge & Gred **

We had stumbled upon a beautiful sight, a sight of two beautiful twin girls. One had crimson hair and green hazel eyes. The other girl had raven hair and emerald green were both very pretty, lovely really.

They looked almost fay or elven just sitting there gazing out the window off the train. They looked almost angelic sitting there.

We felt like something was pulling us towards the twin girls. We both felt it through our twin link.

* * *

**Fred**

The twin girls were enchanting and angelic. They were very beautiful even at eleven year olds. I wondered why my magic was calling to the twin girls.

"Hello, beautiful Angels, My name is Fred and this dashing gentleman is my brother George. What are your names?" I asked the twin Angels who we had come across. The crimson head was the first to look towards us. She had such beautiful hazel green eyes.

"Hello boys, I would first like to thank you for the compliment. My name is Rosemary Niki Potter and this lovely lady here is my twin Holly Luna Potter." The angel now known as Rosemary responded to my qurie.

"It's nice to meet you beautiful angels and you have such beautiful names. So are you two new firsties or first ever transfer students. You two look like you're our age a bit old for firsties I'd say."Fred had decided to speak or atleast Rose thought it was Fred no she knew that it had been Fred.

The two girls really did look like they were thirteen you as well as I know what the reason is but the twin boys didn't know the reason however.

Holly gave one of her sparkling smiles. "We are truly eleven. I know the two of us as well as my cousins look thirteen but we are truly eleven years old we just look mature and tall for our age. We thank you for your compliments though. You are rather kind and so very handsome." Holly said in her most angelic voice and held her hands out in a x shape so both could shake them in greeting nothing serious would happen except that the two would become aware of some type of bond between the four of them. The girls wanted that to happen so Holly didn't have a reason to deny the contact.

Both the twin boys were surprised that Holly knew their hand shake but thinking about it maybe the girls had something similar. So both boys crossed their arms as well and both sets of twins shook hands in that unique and strange move. It only took a moment for the bond to make itself known to the ginger bond made itself known but it didn't tell the boys what kind of bond it was.


End file.
